


My Queen

by death_sama1994



Category: Vampire Knight
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-04
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2018-03-29 01:20:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 22,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3876943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/death_sama1994/pseuds/death_sama1994
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU!<br/>Kaname Kuran is the king of all vampires after his father stepped down as the king. Before he is to be declared as the king he has to marry because according to a tradition the king has to say his vows alongside his pledges on the day of official coronation.<br/>But our king falls for the unlikeliest of all. Kaze</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> now some new ideas popped up in my mind and I thought about writing them here.  
> Well this is my second VK fanfiction and I hope that you’ll support me.  
> As I am well-aware; you all are a really great audience and I’d love to get your reviews on this one.  
> If you like it please let me know by reviewing.  
> Thank you ladies and gentlemen ^^  
> Without further ado; let us proceed to the opening chapter of this story!  
> Do review and let me know what you think!  
> Only then will I continue ^_^  
> ___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**CHAPTER 1: PROLOGUE:**

* * *

 

“Come on hurry up; the king is about to make his announcement.” Whispered a maid as she pulled her friend across the large halls of the glistening palace which was decorated with jewels of rarest kind, gold statues were mounted and mega size pictures of the king, queen and their two sons were mounted in the adjacent hall.

The ladies made their way out where King Rido Kuran stood in front of his people; everyone was excited to see that their beloved king was going to make the announcement. It was finally **that** time when the vampires got their new king; the one who will lead them to greater heights of glory and betterment. The said man stood proud as he raised one hand causing every single person to stop with the cheering and get quite.

Rido inspected every single one of his people as he cleared his throat and spoke “I am thankful to all of you who have made it here. I know that two years ago I announced that I would give you your new king soon; well, I think now is the time. I took two years in observing who of my two beloved sons would make a better king, and after a lot of thought and inspection I have finally come to the conclusion that the one who will lead you all now is most definitely my elder son Kaname Rido Kuran.” A tall man with chocolate brown hair and burgundy eyes came forward as he stood shoulder to shoulder with his father. Every single person in that land except for the king bowed down to the new king Kaname Kuran as he smiled and said softly “thank you. You may all rise now.” Everybody rose from their bowing positions as they spoke in unison “Hail new King Kaname Rido Kuran! May you live long and healthy. May you lead Vampiria to success!”

Rido smiled as he gestured his younger son to come forward; a man with brick red hair and ice-blue eyes stood forward and everybody bowed once again; Kaname was the one to order everybody to stand up. The boy looked at Kaname and said “Nii-san I believe you’ll be a great king and I will support you at all times. Always remember that.” The addressed man smiled as he said “I know and thank you Senri.” With this the two brothers embraced each other. Everybody in the land clapped and cheered at the view given to them praising the Queen for such great upbringing.

Rido looked at the vampires in front of him as he said “Thank you for coming here today, you may all proceed to what you were doing before.” Everybody bowed in front of the former king, the new king and the prince as the three departed and everybody exited to doing what they were doing at the time of announcement of the kings’ declaration.

* * *

 

Rido came back to his throne room as he sat on his throne and looked at his advisor and sighed as he said “Glad that’s over.”

“Um… actually your highness; we still have one slight problem.”

“And what would that be?”

“Well, before the coronation we need to find a new queen for King Kaname.”

“WHAT??!!!???”

“Yes Your Highness. And if we can’t then that means that King Kaname won’t be crowned as the true king.”

“Why the hell didn’t you tell me about this stuff earlier? I never had to do that?”

“That is because you married the queen who was your own brother. Since you never instilled that kind of idea in your children and since they don’t swing that way for each other so there’s a need to find a queen for King Kaname.”

“Right…. So what now?”

“Well, I need permission to dispatch letters to the neighboring nations for a stay in the palace for a month so our King can find the best for himself; they can bring the eligible and they can stay in the palace by your permission.”

“Good thinking! Meanwhile Kaname will have some experience in handling people too. Good thinking.”

“Thank you Your Highness! And I will tell the head of security to increase it ten-fold.”

“Good thinking.”

“Please Excuse me Your Highness as I seek permission to dispatch the invitations?”

“Dismissed!” Rido waved his hand in dismissal and the said man bowed and left the king.

* * *

 

Meanwhile, Kaname stopped in front of large chocolate brown gates as he cleared his throat and knocked. A maid came outside as she bowed and said “How may I help you Your Majesty?”

“I need the room cleared as I wish to speak to the queen.”

“As you wish my lord.” With this the door opened and Kaname stepped in the room causing the doors to close automatically. Kaname passed silk curtains and white walls decorated by rubies and blood diamonds; in the middle of the paradise was a bed that was protected by red chiffon drapes that glistened due to crushed jewels embedded in them. Kaname removed one drape to reveal a guy with brown hair and the same burgundy eyes as him; his hair were a bit longer and he wore red strapped shirt and white capris and an ankle bracelet made of black gold. His milky white arms were decorated by onyx and ear clippings.

Then man hugged Kaname and Kaname kissed his neck and spoke up “How are you mom?”

“I’m pretty sad.” The addressed man kissed Kaname.

“Why mama?” came a voice as two distinct arms surrounded Haruka from his waist. Haruka smiled as he called out “Senri, baby I missed you.” Senri came forward and kissed Haruka on his neck. Haruka chuckled and said “Is my baby hungry?”

“Hmmm….” Said Senri as he kissed Haruka a second time. Haruka smiled and tilted his neck for a better access and said softly “Go on.” Slowly, Senris’ fangs protruded as he sunk them slowly; millimeter by millimeter until they were deep in the mans’ neck; Haruka hissed at the intrusion as he held Senri from his Maroon Dress-shirt- clenching his fist. Kaname said worriedly “Easy brother….” After some moments Senri removed his fangs and said with a frown “Mama? Did I hurt you?”

“Not at all love.” Haruka kissed Senri as he slowly moved towards Kaname and turned his neck the other way and said “Come on, it’s about time.” The mans’ eyes glowed red as he came forward and slowly sunk his fangs in the unhurt skin. Haruka held onto the elder buys’ shirt too as Senri spoke to distract his mother because his elder brothers’ feeding sessions used to last longer. “So mama, why were you sad?”

“Be-cau-se… I did-n-‘t g-et to k-no-w wh-o b-be-c-ca-*UH*-me th-e k-ki-ng?”

“Kaname nii-sama!”

“We-ll t-tha-t’s g*UH*-oo-d ta k-now….” Haruka gasped as Kaname removed his fangs from him and looked at him with an apologetic face.

“Oh baby what’s with the frown?”

“I hurt you so much.”

“No you don’t. I love you and that’s all that matters.”

“I’m sorry mom.”

“Don’t be. I love my boys.”

Haruka held both of his boys as he kissed them. “I love family time like this.” Said Rido as he came in and kissed all three.

Kaname looked at Rido and said “Father, what were you talking about with your advisor?”

“About your marriage.”

“What do you mean?”

“Well, according to the law you have to marry on the day of your coronation or you can’t be the king. The letters to the neighboring nations have been dispatched and they’ll stay in our guest section for the next month when you’ll be the acting king; this will give you time to find a suitable queen and give you a little experience as a king.” Kaname nodded in agreement.

Slowly he got up and said “Well then, it’s getting late. Good night parents. Let’s go Senri.”

“HAI… oyasumi mama and papa.” Replied Senri as he got off the master bed and the brothers exited leaving their parents in privacy.

Kaname lay on his bed as he stared at the ceiling and said “I wonder what kind of people will come tomorrow and what kind of princess will I fall in love with?” with the words said Kaname closed his eyes as he drifted off to a slumber thinking about tomorrow.

* * *

 

A boy in his late teens stood in front of a large door made of painted glass and gold. He took a deep breath as he knocked the door twice. A feminine voice called out “Come in.” the boy opened the door and stood a meter away from a figure who looked out of the window at the glistening sun and said “What is it?”

“Princess Yuuki-Sama an invitation came for you today.”

“From whom?” the lady said softly.

“From the mainland of Vampiria.”

“Oh really? What does it say?”

“It seems that the new King has been chosen and he needs to choose his Queen and you are an eligible candidate so you are invited to stay at the palace for a month until the king decides his Queen.”

“Oh really now? And who is the new king?”

“King Kaname Rido Kuran.”

“My Kana is the new king! I’m so excited. Tell the servants to pack my stuff. I’m going to Mainland to my Kana! And you’re coming with me as my bodyguard Zero!”

“As you wish my princess.” Replied Zero as he placed his right hand on his heart and bowed.

Yuuki gave a wide smile as she said “I can’t wait to see you my love; I’ve waited so long for this and now after all these years I can finally be in your arms.”

* * *

 

Kaname was woken up next morning by three maids as they prepared his bath and his clothes; the new king dressed up in black pants, maroon long boots, black dress-shirt and a maroon long jacket as he entered the main dining hall which was exclusively for family members. He went to the opposite end of the grand dining table as he offered his morning greetings to his parents and brothers.

Kaname sat on his designated chair and Rido spoke up “So, my son… big day isn’t it?”

“Well, yes father but I am a bit nervous about it.”

“Oh my child, don’t worry. All you have to do today is greet all of your suitors for marriage; their accommodation and other needs are already tended to.”

“Seems easy but then again, what seems easy from the outside isn’t easy at all.”

“Hahaha well you’ll do fine. I believe in you. In fact all of us have a staunch faith in you. But we want that you choose the best queen for yourself who will love you, respect you and always take care of you; because at the end of the day, you’re more of my son than the king and if I am to be honest, your safety and happiness is my foremost priority.”

“Thank you father.” Kaname smiled at the little confession; it were times like these when his father would open up like this and times like this one was very rare; their father was a just and strict king and he made sure that his sons would be as just as he is; it did give them a great deal of power, skills and knowledge but nothing compared to the love that Rido had for his children; and even if Rido messed up, Haruka knew very well how to compensate all of his Husbands’ flaws as a father and husband.

Senri put down his fork as he looked at Haruka and said “Mama?”

“Hmmm… what is it Senri baby?”

“Why does Kaname need a wife? Can’t he rule all alone?”

“He sure can; but the thing is dear that as a king is announced a lot of people come to the main land to congratulate the king; and we need events to be managed, all this can’t be done by the king alone as he has to take care of the laws and the problems with the army, common man, humans, bills, industry and a lot of other stuff; so, to ease the burden a king needs the queen to at least manage the events and the dilemmas in the palace so that the king could be at ease. And furthermore, as soon as a king is announced, it is demanded that he produces an heir within a year so that the people may know of their future rulers and to maintain royalty. It gives the evidence of the Kings’ and his mates fertility, understanding and love.”

“Oh~~~~ but mama… you never come out… why? If Kaname marries then that means that my sister-in-law wouldn’t be allowed to roam free?”

“Well, I don’t make public appearances doesn’t mean that I am unaware of the things going on in the palace; who do you think manages the clothes you wear, the food you eat, the meetings you attend, your education, mannerism, your parties. But the reason that a queen must _never_ make public appearance is because a queen is only to be seen by the king; the queen is the one and only for the king and the queen can’t lay an eye on another man except for his/her husband and children.”

“Woah mama… I never knew you were this epic. But mama…?”

“Mama loves his Senri too. So what’s left?” asked Haruka as he took a sip of blood vine.

“Would it matter if I marry a girl or a guy?” interrupted Kaname.

“It wouldn’t, but the council would prefer if it were a girl because we are sure that in heavy seeds (Purebloods) the level of fertility in females is 99.9% and in males is 0.01%. I was able to conceive because of the blood bond and for the fact that I am a hybrid of a pureblood and an alpha-blood; making your father and I Royal-bloods; our fertility in females is 79.80% and in males is 20.20%; let’s say the due to being bonded and a blood spell I conceived after 4 years. So all of us would recommend if you choose a decent wife. But if you’re interested in a man, we might think of something.” Smiled Haruka as he gave Kaname a reassuring smile.

Kaname smiled back as he started finishing his breakfast.

As they finished their breakfast; Rido cleared his throat and said “Well, Kaname, your guests would be here in about an hour but before that; I’d like you to meet me in the throne room in 15 minutes. There’s someone I want you to meet.”

Kaname nodded in agreement as Rido got up giving Haruka a hand to hold and exiting the place, leaving behind Kaname and Senri.


	2. BRING IN THE CONTENDERS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU!  
> Kaname Kuran is the king of all vampires after his father stepped down as the king. Before he is to be declared as the king he has to marry because according to a tradition the king has to say his vows alongside his pledges on the day of official coronation.  
> But our king falls for the unlikeliest of all. Kaze  
> WARNINGS:  
> Boy x boy, smut, mentions of abuse, rape, comfort, fluff, love and finally Mpreg  
> You have been warned XD

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OH MY GOD… I AM REALLY SORRY PEOPLE… I AM SO LATE ON UPDATE…  
> BUT I HAVEN’T GIVEN UP ON ALL OF YOU AND MY FANFICTION….  
> BUT HERE I AM BACK… EVEN THOUGH MY EXAMS DIDN’T END YET… BUT MEH~ I WAS BORED SO I DECIDED TO WRITE.  
> Well then, without more babbling; let’s head back to where I left you all. ^^

** CHAPTER 2: BRING IN THE CONTENDERS **

* * *

 

**_As they finished their breakfast; Rido cleared his throat and said “Well, Kaname, your guests would be here in about an hour but before that; I’d like you to meet me in the throne room in 15 minutes. There’s someone I want you to meet.”_ **

**_Kaname nodded in agreement as Rido got up giving Haruka a hand to hold and exiting the place, leaving behind Kaname and Senri._ **

The brothers exchanged looks; both curious as to what their father wanted to show to Kaname.

Kaname looked at Senri and said “well then, since I have no clue as to who is it that father wants me to meet personally.”

“Maybe dad already chose your little birdie.”

“Birdie?”

“I meant bridey.”

“Oh you mean my bride… hahaha… honestly you’re so cute at times like these; almost like mother.”

“Well, technically I am half mama and had dad… so I can be whoever I want….”

“Smart… but at the end of the day no are none other than my younger brother who I love more than anyone in my life.” Kaname came close to the smaller red-head as he kissed the top of his head.

“Kaname-sama?” a maid curtsied as she spoke in a low soft voice.

Kaname looked at the small female as he nodded for her to continue. She continued “The King requests of your presence in the throne room.”

“Okay. I’ll be there in a while. Thank you.” Replied the brunette as a small smile graced his features. The other blushed as she exited the dining hall after curtsying.

Kaname looked at his brother and said with a smile “Let’s see the mystery person, want to join me?”

Senri lit up as he said “Okay.” Kaname smiled at his brothers’ enthusiasm as both of them left for the throne room.

* * *

 

Entering the large throne room; Kaname and his brother were welcomed by guards as they bowed in respect; Kaname walked proudly as he crossed them.

He spotted his father and then bowed slightly and said “You requested my presence father.”

“Yes son. Well, I called you to meet someone.”

“And who would that be?” Kaname looked at his father curiously- anticipation brimming in his eyes.

“ _Kaname…._ ” Came a soft and silky voice; the brunette turned to the one who owned that particular voice- his eyes wide as the new King took in the one who stood there.

* * *

 

**A long forgotten promise rose back from depths as Kaname looked at the figure.**

* * *

 

_“Ne Kaname… you’re going to be king when you grow up right?” a small boy said as he walked hand-in-hand with a 13 year old prince. Kaname looked at the other with a sad smile and said “Well, it isn’t decided. Maybe my new brother will become the king. When it was only I, I was sure that I would succeed father but right now with a younger brother who looks much more like father, I’m having doubts.”_

_“Nonsense! I know my friend isn’t the one to back away without a fight. Younger brother or sworn enemy, I know my bestie will always rise on the top.” The boy smiled as he looked at the young prince with a wide ear-to-ear smile._

_Kaname looked at his friend and smiled._

_The other boy continued “Besides, even if you don’t become the king- God forbids; you’ll always be my King Kaname. Hail King Kuran Kaname!” the boy bowed as he fell to his knees, hands flat on the ground as his forehead matched the same position._

_Kaname smiled at the sincere act and held him up on his feet and went on dusting the boys’ clothes but the other stopped him and said “A king never works, it’s the job of his servants. Always remember My King.”_

_Kaname gave a genuine smile as they hugged each other._

_The boy whispered in Kanames’ ear as he said “Promise me something Kaname.”_

_“Anything.”_

_“Promise me that you’ll be a great king- kind and just. Promise me that you’ll surpass all previous kings in terms of glory. Promise me that you’ll keep my promise.”_

_“I promise only if you promise me something in return.”_

_“Anything my King.”_

_“Promise me that you’ll enter the Palace one day and stand beside me.”_

_“I promise. But for now, I must bid you farewell; a traitors’ son can’t stand beside the Prince. They’re going to exterminate me alongside my family tonight. I’ll wait for a miracle and then stand before you in your court one day My King.” The other said with a weak smile as tears made way out of his orbs._

_Kaname wiped his tears and said “No… they can’t do this. It was just a minor slip up. You don’t need to take the punishment of his sins.” Unknowingly Kaname shed tears of his own._

_The other looked at him and gave a bright smile and said softly “Don’t cry My King, for we shall meet again someday. Be a great king by then.”_

_With this said the boy left in an opposite direction away from Kaname- out of his reach._

_Kaname extended a hand towards his retreating friend and said in a mere whisper “I sure will… but just keep your end of the promise… Takuma.”_

* * *

 

Kaname looked at the same blonde locks and those emerald eyes and that bright smile as the other bowed- placing his right hand on his heart and bowing.

He looked at his shocked friend and said “It’s a pleasure to make your acquaintance _My King._ ”

“Takuma….”

“My King.” Takuma replied with a cheery smile and a reassuring nod causing Kaname to regain his cool and look at his father again.

Kaname said “Father, why have you summoned him here?”

Rido smiled and said “Kaname?”

“Yes father?”

“What does a king need the most in the Royal Court?”

“Acceptance and authority.”

“Correct. But more than these; a king needs an advisor. This boy here- Takuma Ichijou is going to be your advisor. Every king needs his personal advisor to help him with the important decisions. He’ll help you with anything you need. And might I add, he’s a very skilled boy.”

Kaname looked at Takuma again who smiled and said “It will be my honor to be of My Kings’ assistance.”

Kaname smiled back and looked at his father.

Rido cleared his throat and said “Takuma, this is my younger son Senri; if he has any kind of problem, tend to that too.”

“As you wish Your Majesty Kuran Rido-Sama.”

Takuma bowed and then looked at Senri; bowing he said “It’s a pleasure to finally meet you Young Prince. I am Takuma Ichijou. If you have any kind of need, feel free to let me know.”

A blush creeped on Senris’ cheeks as he looked at the taller man; being unable to say anything Senri just nodded and Takuma gave a bright smile causing Senri to turn a shade ten shades darker than red.

Rido looked at Kaname and said “The guests will be here any minute, its better you go change.”

“Yes father.” Replied Kaname as Rido smiled and then held Senris’ hand as they exited the throne room.

* * *

 

Kaname and Takuma exited the throne room and walked the halls of the palace as they finally entered Kanames’ dressing room.

The door shut automatically. The pair stood in a minute of silence when Kaname finally broke it and said “Guess a miracle did happen?”

“Yes it did My King. I was left half-dead and this gay couple took me in and took care of me. They tended to me and raised me as their own; when healed I continued to hold my end of the promise.”

Kaname looked at the other with glossy eyes only to see the other already shedding some tears.

Kaname came forth and hugged Takuma; the other embraced him.

Kaname said “I missed you Takuma… I missed my only friend.”

“I missed you too Kaname.” Takuma smiled as he rushed to Kanames’ wardrobe and took out black leather pants and a midnight blue sleeveless shirt with a long black jacket and midnight blue long boots.

He said “Time to get ready Kaname. We will find you the best queen.”

Kaname nodded in agreement as he went in his dressing area where maids already awaited his arrival to be dressed.

* * *

After dressing, Kaname sat on his throne next to Ridos’.

Takuma stood right next to Kaname and Ridos’ advisor next to him. Takuma leaned in and whispered to Kaname “Kaname, after the introductions as the guests head off for some rest I’d like to introduce you to some important people.”

Kaname nodded as Takuma stood again.

Senri looked at Kaname; his brother was already a fine king. Senri smiled at how much his dad and his brother resembled. He looked at Takuma and a blush crept back to his cheeks so he quickly turned his attention to the arriving guests.

The announcer started the list of the people arriving to be Kanames’ suitors.

Kaname took a deep breath and thought ‘it begins!’

* * *

 

**"Gracing King Kaname Kuran-Sama, King Kuran Rido-Sama and Prince Kuran Shiki Senri-Sama with their presence are:**

  1. **Lady Ruka Souen and her lady in waiting Shima.**
  2. **Lady Rima Touya and her Knight Takashi.**
  3. **Lady Sara Shirabuki and her Knight Hideyoshi.**
  4. **Lady Sayori Wakaba and her Knight Kaito Takamiya.**
  5. **Lady Tsukiko Aidou and her brother Sir Hanabusa Aidou.**
  6. **Lady Maria Kurenai and her Aunt Mistress Hio Shizuka.**



**And finally, entering the Royal Palace of Vampiria are Lady Yuuki Cross and her Knight Zero Kiryuu."**

* * *

 

Kaname took a deep breath as he took in each of his suitors; if he was to be honest; he didn’t like any one of them. But then again, he had to choose within a month. Maybe having Takuma here will make it a lot easier.

* * *

 

Yuuki looked at all of her competitors; they didn’t seem much. She smirked and thought ‘ _bring it on whores; Kaname will be mine before you can even lift a finger. Let the games begin!’_

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay okay okay… I know you all were hoping for some Kaname x zero action… but that will continue in the next chapter… I look forward for your reviews.  
> Please review.  
> Till then… take care.  
> Reviews and comments+suggestions are appreciated.


	3. SILENT WITNESSES!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU!  
> Kaname Kuran is the king of all vampires after his father stepped down as the king. Before he is to be declared as the king he has to marry because according to a tradition the king has to say his vows alongside his pledges on the day of official coronation.  
> But our king falls for the unlikeliest of all. Kaze  
> WARNINGS:  
> Boy x boy, smut, mentions of abuse, rape, comfort, fluff, love and finally Mpreg  
> You have been warned XD

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OH MY GOD… I AM REALLY SORRY PEOPLE… I AM SO LATE ON UPDATE…  
> BUT I HAVEN’T GIVEN UP ON ALL OF YOU AND MY FANFICTION….  
> BUT HERE I AM BACK… EVENTHOUGH MY EXAMS ENDED ON THE 28TH … BUT MEH~ COMING HOME AND THEN MORE WORK PILES UP….  
> I KNOW EVERYBODY WAS WAITING ANXIOUSLY FOR THE UPDATE… AND FINALLY I ROSE FROM MY GRAVE OF SLACKING… YOOHOO  
> Well then, without more babbling; let’s head back to where I left you all. ^^

** CHAPTER 3: SILENT WITNESSES! **

**_Kaname took a deep breath as he took in each of his suitors; if he was to be honest; he didn’t like any one of them. But then again, he had to choose within a month. Maybe having Takuma here will make it a lot easier._ **

**_Yuuki looked at all of her competitors; they didn’t seem much. She smirked and thought ‘bring it on whores; Kaname will be mine before you can even lift a finger. Let the games begin!’_ **

* * *

 

All the ladies assembled in front of the kings and the prince with their partners a step behind them and curtsied in front of the Purebloods. Kaname looked at them and said with a voice silky as melted chocolate “I’m glad all of you could come here; competition or not- the lands will remain in friendly relations; please remember that no matter what happens and no matter who becomes the eligible one to be married to me, it will not affect the relations all of us share so deeply. You all are very important assets of Vampiria and I intend to keep it that way so please don’t let something like this affect the beautiful thing we call peace in this beautiful land…”

Takuma looked at Kaname and thought with a smile ‘ _my friend who says you need some experience in ruling Vampiria? You’re a natural.’_ The blond advisor smiled at his friend who continued “… I believe all of you have come after travelling for hours- some even a day… so I would like if you all would get some rest, food will be served in your suites. Your partners will be in the room adjoining yours so that there isn’t any difficulty for you all to contact them. Well then, this will be all. Maids will accompany you to your suites and the official tests will start tomorrow morning. I’d love to see you all at breakfast tomorrow. Well then, you may all leave- that’ll be all.” This said Kaname looked at Takuma and said “You wanted me to meet someone?”

Takuma looked at Kaname with beautiful emerald eyes and said “Right this way my King.”

Kaname stood up and started heading outside the throne room with Takuma. Soon after the throne room was left empty as everyone left to their particular suites.

* * *

 

 ** _Lady Ruka Souen and her lady in waiting Shima_** entered their large suite that was a beautiful blend of orange and crème. The room was uncomfortably large. It reminded them of a hotel foyer, not just in the space but in the artwork too. Shima scanned for a personal touch, something that doesn't suggest a hired designer chose it. Nothing; the floor was polished concrete, the walls white and the furniture sure was from a high-end designer, but the name no one knew. There was room in here for dozens of children, though it was a doubt even one would be welcomed here since it was only a guest room. It was a perfect place, but cold in its tranquility. The soft jazz just audible as background noise, and at the same volume in every room, somehow makes it even less personal. Feeling like they just stepped into the mall. There were no personal photographs, like the place was staged for sale. It wasn't though- it was decorated personally for them and it was beautiful. Ruka looked at Shima and said “I think we should eat and then you can give me a bath and then I’ll get some beauty sleep- I want to look best in front of Kaname-Sama tomorrow.”  Shima nodded as she went to prepare the bath- preparing the water she thought about her _queen Ruka- who had that shy look young woman often wear, but it was never morose. Always behind those slightly pursed lips was a smile just waiting to be tempted out? She liked her. Sometimes she'd look her way and Shima generally pretended not to notice, too much interest and the maid thought she would have run. But when Ruka did return her glances Shima didn't have to try to smile, it just came naturally. In those moments she would blush ever so slightly and Shima would imagine them being together. They say some people are worth the wait and her Queen Ruka was of them. But even Shima knew that it was impossible for them to be together because her Queen was in love with Kuran Kaname and she wanted to marry him- and Shima believed in the quote that humans made ‘ **if you love someone set him free- if they love you they’ll come back** ’_ of course she believed it; because she was once human too.

* * *

 

 **Lady Rima Touya and her Knight Takashi** entered the large room. The room was like a perfect magazine cover. One would be afraid to sit in case they wrinkle the fabric or stain it with something they don't even know is on my pants. The couch was cream but inlaid with a fine green silk; leaves embroidered so delicately that they might have landed there in spring and just sunk in, but it was obvious and both of them knew they took hundreds of hours to sew. The white curtains were linen, the kind of white that is untouched by hands and devoid of dust. A cursory look to the right showing them almost hidden cords that are used to open and close them. There was no television, no bookshelf, no dining table, only the chairs arranged around the bespoke fireplace which leaps with a gas flame. The photographs were black and white, not casual family snaps, but arranged to look like such by a professional. Any one of them wouldn't look out of place in a spread of Hello. The floor was a high polished wood, dark and free of either dust or clutter. Everything was exquisite and made for that place. Rima looked at her feet as sadness overwhelmed her eyes and she hung her head low in defeat. Takashi looked at her queen and cupped the young queen. He had tousled dark brown hair, which was thick and lustrous. His eyes were a mesmerizing deep ocean blue, flecks of silvery light performed ballets throughout. His face was strong and defined, his features molded from granite. He had dark eye brows, which sloped downwards in a serious expression. His usually playful smile had drawn into a hard line across his face; his perfect lips ripe for the kissing. His strong hands, slightly rough from working, held Rimas as he stared deep into her eyes. She couldn't help but blush. His smile etched its way back on to his face. His body was warm and toned as he hugged her, comforting to the touch. His voice was deep, with a serious tone. His lips brushed over her ear as he spoke, "I really do love you." This said the girl broke down as she started crying but the man held on to his queen as he stroked her back gently shushing her sobs only the walls were the witness of.

* * *

 

 **Lady Sara Shirabuki and her Knight Hideyoshi** entered their extravagant room as Hideyoshi undressed her and fed her blood and after bathing laid her softly on the plush bed. She reverently rubbed her fingers along the silken mattress. She pressed her cheek to the cool, velvet pillows. The comforter was thick and irresistibly soft, like a billowing cloud. She toppled into it, relieved to rest her weary feet. Warmth and darkness enveloped her. She soon succumbed to the call of sleep. She smirked and went to sleep whispering softly “Soon Kaname… Soon….” Hideyoshi looked at his mistress and sighed- he would never break his promise and never go against the orders given to him- even if it meant betrayal.

* * *

 

 **Lady Sayori Wakaba and her Knight Kaito Takamiya** entered their room that was a handsome room in the Italian mode of the Empire period--beautiful old faded tapestry panels--reddish--and some ormolu furniture--and other things mixed in--rather conglomerate, but pleasing, all the more pleasing. It was big, not too empty, and seemed to belong to human life, not to show and shut-upends. The woman with a shorter stature looked at the ash-brown haired man and said “Why do I have to do this? I mean I am a human… why does livestock have to be here to impress the king of all beings?” Kaito looked at the small sad woman and said “Because my dear, you’re our only hope.” She looked at the taller man with sadness in her eyes and nodded- she herself had chosen this fate and there was no turning back now.

* * *

 

 **Lady Tsukiko Aidou and her brother Sir Hanabusa Aidou** entered their room and Aidou looked at his younger sister and said “Now Tsuki… don’t do anything to embarrass Lord Kaname Sama tomorrow… be at your best behavior… and it really doesn’t matter if you are not chosen as his wife since you’re not that perfect okay… no worries.” The smaller blonde looked at her brother quizzically and said “Well, you could at least cheer me on… even though I am marrying the one you intended to marry but still… could you at least try not to for once ruin my beautiful life… idiot and useless brother of mine.” The smaller flopped on the bed as Aidou looked at his rude sister… he clenched his fists and thought with pain in his heart ‘ _if only I were the one who could produce offsprings and not her._ ’ Closing his eyes… he took a deep breath as he left to his bed… hoping his siter would die or a meteor would strike her or maybe she goes into coma in her sleep…. Anything to take this pain away.

* * *

 

 **Lady Maria Kurenai and her Aunt Mistress Hio Shizuka** entered their room and Shizuka laid her niece on the bed as she sung a lullaby to make her rest. As the smaller closed her eyes Shizuka looked out of the window- mischief evident in her aura as she said “Oh Dear Rido… it’s payback time~~~~” he eyes burned a beautiful red as she closed them to hide the sin lurking within them.

* * *

 

 **Lady Yuuki Cross and her Knight Zero Kiryuu** entered the room assigned to Yuuki and she took a look around; to say that it was beautiful was an understatement. The furniture was high end and bespoke. Every piece was hardwood and harked back to the Victorian era, but not a scrap in the house was more than a year old. The fabrics were spotless and color coordinate in muted natural hues. It looked comfortable and practical- by every means lush & plush; sitting there for polite conversation was easy enough to imagine but sinking into the armchair with a good book less so. It was the perfect place to entertain polite company. Yuuki wondered if there was another room with more casual pieces, a place to kick shoes off and curl up. She was going to be here a full month and dearly hoped she wouldn't have to be on best behavior the whole time. But then again- the art of deception was her best quality. And soon everything was going to be hers alone… and no one could take it from her. She chuckled and looked at Zero motioning him to come forward. The silverette did so as she caressed his cheek and said “my dear Zero, soon your queen will rule all of this and you’ll stay right beside me ne?” “Yes I will Yuuki-sama.” Replied Zero monotonously. She laughed and said “Make sure nobody comes in my way… or you know what happens when you disobey me my little fragile pet.” “Disobedience will not be tolerated.” He spoke up once again. Yuuki smiled and said “Well, go explore the palace and find good spots for me to meet with my Kana alone, that’s your task at hand… go socialize with vampires and humans… the same drill; you’re not allowed to rest. Got it!” she ordered. Zero bowed and said “Yes my queen.” This said he left Yuuki alone in the large room. She flopped on the bed as she looked at the midnight blue ceiling that was decorated by a beautiful chandelier and said softly “Very soon Kana… very soon you’ll be in my arms and I will be right where I belong.” Humming these words she fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

 

Takuma and Kaname stood in the military training ground as Takuma glanced at his friend- he looked down… worry filled his senses and Takuma said “Kaname… are you alright?”

“I don’t know Takuma.”

“What is bothering my King?”

“I don’t know… none of them seem fit for me… I have no feelings for anybody.”

“Well, Kaname… it has only been 20 minutes since you met them, give them a chance… maybe you’d like one. I thought the timid one… what was her name… hmmmm…. Yes yes Sayori Wakaba was sweet. Ruka seemed the dominant type. And Yuuki seemed a little too perfect.”

“You do realize that I don’t want somebody who is weak as my mate, neither do I like fierce and dominant women. I want somebody strong but polite, fragile but easy recovering, beautiful and tempting. The kind I can’t just take my eyes off. Someone at whom I’ll look like my father looks at his mate. And someone who will return me those love filled glances. I want someone to make me laugh and cry at the same time. Someone for whom I am everything. Someone who is so much broken that all he needs is me to pick up the pieces and put them back together. Someone who is solely mine.”

“My dear friend; I know you will find someone like that. And I will support you till the end my King.”

“Thanks Takuma, I’m really glad to have you back, though I really need to meet the couple who raised you so I can reward them.”

“Ah! That is a matter that will be dealt with later on. But right now I want you to meet Kain Akatsuki- your personal Royal Guard.”

Kaname looked at the noble class vampire with flaming orange hair and eyes- his aura was flaring out of him. The said noble bowed in front of his king and said “Kaname sama- I am Kain Akatsuki and I will protect you with my life.” Kaname nodded and said with a smile “well, I look forward to it then Kain.”

Takuma smiled and said “very well Kaname I want you to look at the Royal military.”

Kaname nodded and followed Takuma with Kain by his right.

* * *

 

Zero cruised through the hallways as he looked at the extravagant palace- everything was exquisite and as Yuuki said she was going to rule it all. Zero felt bad but then again he couldn’t abandon her- she picked him from the dumps and took him in, he was forever grateful to her and her mother. He looked outside of the glass to see the military training; excited he thought ‘well, queen did say that I should socialize, and I want to have a little showdown with these vampires….’ He smirked as he jumped out of the window and in the soldiers.

The soldiers were already in the middle of a showdown. The recent victor said “Would somebody like to challenge me?” zero came from between the crowd and raised his hand “Wanna try me?” he said. The entire military laughed and the challenged said “Come at me you small fry.” He threw a sword at Zero who caught it.

The young knight was quick to catch the blade and whipped around to clash steel. He held the blade even, a perfect, undaunted horizon; always leveled with the nose, just as his mentor had taught him. He had stalled the man’s strike, but watched a wretched, stained grin split the soldier’s lips as his blade shivered under the brutality of his compelling strength. “Weapons do not belong in the hands of fragile things like you!” he throatily crooned, pressing closer to his face. The blade flashed as he brought it over his head and hummed a low, swift tune when he brought it down.

Zero slid from underneath- it was like an elegant dance was performed for the soldiers and they were being compelled- the arena was quiet. Zero moved his leg from underneath the others making the taller brute to fall on his hips. The silverette pointed his blade at the bridge of the soldiers nose and said with a smile “I win.”

The other couldn’t help but to smile and stood up dusting his uniform as he said “You’re really good kid. Welcome to the main land.” The entire army shouted in unison “YEAH!!!” Zero couldn’t help but to smile as soldiers rushed to hold him and pat him on his back, ruffle his hair. He felt adored- he didn’t want to see these people lose these bright smiles; but his queens’ orders were absolute and he was nothing more than a pet- a mere level E. The insignificant existence- the one who has no place to live; it was by her grace that he is alive and he is forever indebted to her.

* * *

 

Kaname, Takuma and Kain had witnessed the showdown that was being held- Kain had apologized when the showdown was being held but Kaname stopped him- he didn’t know why but the silverette had piqued his interest.

He watched the match closely, being mesmerized by the elegant display of art in front of him, he never thought somebody could swing a sword to make it look like an elegant dance, but when he was at his high it ended. He was disappointed at the loss of his means of entertainment was nothing but an understatement. He wanted it to continue. Kaname thought ‘who is he? Why haven’t I taken notice of him?’

Kaname took another look at the small boy to see the most cutest and attractive- filled with innocence smile given by the silverette. Takuma interrupted Kaname from his daze as he said “Kaname… should Kain tell them to assemble?” “No need. I’ll meet them tomorrow.” Replied Kaname.

He didn’t want the smaller one to stop smiling; he seemed like he belonged there and Kaname wanted to know more about him, to see him, to explore him, to talk to him, to hold him, to mark him….

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TAADAAAAAAAAA~~~~~~~  
> ALAS! I AM BACK… I HOPE YOU ENJOYED…  
> LEAVE A REVIEW TO LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU GUYS THINK! LOVE YA!  
> XOXOXOXO  
> P.S: I’LL UPDATE SOONER. XP  
> PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW. LOVE YOU DEARS <3


	4. Meeting and Realization

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU!  
> Kaname Kuran is the king of all vampires after his father stepped down as the king. Before he is to be declared as the king he has to marry because according to a tradition the king has to say his vows alongside his pledges on the day of official coronation.  
> But our king falls for the unlikeliest of all. Kaze  
> WARNINGS:  
> Boy x boy, smut, mentions of abuse, rape, comfort, fluff, love and finally Mpreg  
> You have been warned XD

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OH MY GOD… I AM REALLY SORRY PEOPLE… I AM SO LATE ON UPDATE…   
> BUT I HAVEN’T GIVEN UP ON ALL OF YOU AND MY FANFICTION….  
> BUT HERE I AM BACK… EVEN THOUGH MY EXAMS ENDED ON THE 28TH … BUT MEH~ COMING HOME AND THEN MORE WORK PILES UP….  
> I KNOW EVERYBODY WAS WAITING ANXIOUSLY FOR THE UPDATE… AND FINALLY I ROSE FROM MY GRAVE OF SLACKING… YOOHOO  
> Well then, without more babbling; let’s head back to where I left you all. ^^

** CHAPTER 4: MEETING **

* * *

 

**_He watched the match closely, being mesmerized by the elegant display of art in front of him, he never thought somebody could swing a sword to make it look like an elegant dance, but when he was at his high it ended. He was disappointed at the loss of his means of entertainment was nothing but an understatement. He wanted it to continue. Kaname thought ‘who is he? Why haven’t I taken notice of him?’_ **

**_Kaname took another look at the small boy to see the most cutest and attractive- filled with innocence smile given by the silverette. Takuma interrupted Kaname from his daze as he said “Kaname… should Kain tell them to assemble?” “No need. I’ll meet them tomorrow.” Replied Kaname._ **

**_He didn’t want the smaller one to stop smiling; he seemed like he belonged there and Kaname wanted to know more about him, to see him, to explore him, to talk to him, to hold him, to mark him…._ **

* * *

 

Zero had the best time there in between the troops. Looking at the army was the most beautiful sight ever. The high level of discipline was remarkable. The army moved as one, a sea of green, as if there were just one brain instead of many. The right legs moved in unison and then the left legs. With each step the sound of the boots on the cold tarmac was like the warning thunder of a coming storm. Slung about their shoulders were rifles with bayonets. Each face was grim against the frigid wind and on every hand was a black glove. The army sought to subdue with a show of power as an opening tactic, the right display of might could save them the bother of going into the trenches at all. So many battles had been won with an impressive display of horses and well woven banners. The more they won the further their reputation spread, the more cities fell without so much as a whimper. Those that fought they wiped off the face of the map save a few to spread the tale onwards. The king wanted a kingdom and he wasn't much bothered how he got it. And yet Vampiria by far had the most sophisticated army with both humans and Vampires; working together in harmony. Having the least number of men lost with mainly Vampires- the mainland indeed had an exemplary army and soldiers.

_Have you ever felt the steady, heavy-spirited drumroll of a soldier's march? It bleeds, rumbling, into the very bones of the ground and presses into your boot heels at each pace, drowning out each and every wandering thought with an insistent beating akin to one's heart. It is unflinching; unwavering; unfaltering; and, even before the ominous certainty of impending suffering, it does not yield. It is the persistent single-mindedness of iron will, and yet in the same moment the hollow echo of many thousands of men across many centuries who have died long before it was their time. What symphony, what percussion, more resolute than that of soldiers' weary feet?_ Pure and heartfelt thoughts went through the silverettes mind as he looked at those men.

Kain came and ordered “MEN! ASSEMBLE!”

The entire ground of more than 10,000 men roared at unison “YES SIR!!!” a stomp pf their right foot at the same time as they assembled in front of the flame-haired man.

Kain eyed them all and said “the King Kuran Kaname came here to see you all and you all weren’t assembled and training rather playing with a new kid….” His ash colored eyes moved over to the young silverette; raising his finger he gestured Zero to come forward.

Gulping Zero thought ‘shit! Now I’m in trouble and Her Wickedness would surely serve herself a nice platinum platter with my head on it… decorated in roses or something… ugh’ reluctantly, the younger boy came forward and said as he took a deep breath “I’m Zero Kiryuu and I apologize for causing any inconvenience. If it suits the General I will personally apologize on my knees for my misbehavior to the King and take any punishment he finds appropriate for me.” His lilac eyes shined with beauty and determination- he was truly sorry.

Zero didn’t want anything to happen to his new friends. He was the kind who never had any actual friends to begin with, and finally when he made some people he liked and actually admired- those who didn’t call him an outcast, he felt loved. And he was ready to take any punishment. Be it from the king himself.

One way or another he actually got his Princess a meeting with the King of her dreams too, maybe that would actually lessen his punishment for making a fool out of her discipline and making a mockery out of her kingdom.

Kain took a deep breath and said “I’ll take you to the King and you may apologize. This will not be reported to the High King and your Princess; the King and his Highnesses’ Advisor may deal with you as they wish. Come with me.” Zero nodded as he gave a slight bow and said “though General, can you guarantee me one thing?”

“Go on!”

“You won’t punish the battalion.”

“Depends on what the King orders.”

Zero lowered his gaze as he quietly followed the brute. Shallow breaths escaped his lips as he internally made his defense speech in front of the King- but his speech got muddled and distorted due to the constant thoughts that interrupted him- thoughts about the King.

_‘How would he react? Would he decapitate me? Would he bite me? Would he imprison me? Would he humiliate me? Mentally torture me? Kill me in an instant? Suck me dry? Or spare me and humiliate the army? Throw me in the dungeon? Get Yuuki raped?’_ a lot of useless random thoughts swam through the innocent silver haired boy as he followed the General he was admiring so profusely in his mind.

After moving like for what seemed like a week in the large halls of the Palace Kain came to a halt as he pointed at a place and said “stay!” Zero nodded and stood still at his place. Kain was impressed by the young ones obedience. A little too obedient- like a doll; but cute! ‘This’ll be fun!’ thought Kain as he stepped in Kanames chambers.

* * *

 

Bowing down he said “Your Highness?”

Kaname looked up from the book of their ancient laws and said “Yes General? Everything alright?”

“Yes My Lord, it’s just that I am really disappointed in my previous display of my men.”

“Ah that! No worries about that. I’ll review the Army tomorrow with one of my suitors. Isn’t that right Takuma?” Takuma nodded with a cheery smile.

Kain interrupted and said “I apologize for over-stepping my boundaries Sire, it’s just that I have found the reason they were such a mess- it seems that an outsider was mingling in there and he needs to apologize to My King personally for his misbehavior.”

This piqued Kanames interest as he said “Who would that outsider be?”

“My Lord, he is a boy named Zero Kiryuu.”

Takuma intervened and said “He is Princess Yuukis personal guard Kaname.”

“Oh really now? And he intends to apologize?” Kaname asked softly.

Kain nodded and said “Yes sire! May I send him in?”

Kaname smiled and said “sure send him in; let us see what he has to say. Oh and Takuma and Kain, you both may leave me alone with him.”

Both the men looked at the young King with shock and said in unison “BUT SIRE/KANAME?”

Kaname raised his hand and said- his gentle tone screaming authority; “please send him in and you both may leave. I’ll call you when needed. And I know self-defense. A King knows best tactics.”

Being speechless at their Kings’ order- the duo nodded, bowed and said in unison “Yes My Lord!”

Coming out of the mahogany doors Kain said “The King wishes to see you.”

Zero nodded as he moved towards the large chambers.

* * *

 

Entering the chamber he stood where he thought perfect for a low-life like him should stand- where Princess Yuuki let him stand in her chambers; 20 footsteps away from her so that she couldn’t even smell her dirty scent.

Taking a deep breath he clenched his fists tightly, until his nails dig into the palm of his hand, but he barely noticed. The only thing he was really aware of was the sound of his heart throbbing against the cage of his chest. It was not until he looked into the mirror, that he was unconsciously biting his lip so badly it had started bleeding.

As the scent of his blood filled the room, he quickly wiped it with the white sleeve of his shirt to avoid any more trouble. People might think he murdered the King- he wouldn’t want that.

Soon Kaname came from another door; locking it behind him as he sat on a one man couch and said “come closer- why are you standing so far away.”

Covering his bitten lip Zero came closer to Kaname as he took a full view of the King; _he had the kind of face that stopped you in your tracks; the sudden pause in a person's natural expression when they looked his way followed by overcompensating with a nonchalant gaze and a weak smile. Of course the blush that accompanied it was a dead give-away. It didn't help that he was so modest with it, it made the girls fall for him all the more. Despite all the opportunity that came his way he was a one-woman-man who prized genuineness and thoughtful conversation above lipstick and high-heels. He was handsome alright, but inside he was beautiful._

The King wore a tight black silk shirt with leather cuffs and black leather pants with long boots clung tightly to his muscular frame. However, he got better the more Zero looked; his rich chocolate hair that had tousled griminess which promised finesse were shoulder length that covered most of his face. He had strong arched brows and eyelashes so thick, it could be illegal. And then his eyes- they were deep and catastrophic, a vivid baby brown as a great ocean of silky chocolate that softly melted into a milky green .This close, Zero could see the flecks of silver and red in his eyes. He had distinct cheekbones and an angular jaw, his pale skin made him look devilishly handsome. To say that the King was handsome was an understatement- he was of a beauty that no words could describe.

A small blush crept to Zeros’ face as he looked at Kaname more he took a look at his body- it was well-built like he had been training for many years, his shirt was skin-tight and it was obvious that this was the body of a true warrior- no! A leader. Kaname was indeed a true leader.

Kaname too was looking at the figure that stood in front of him. Alluringly, he would blink his eyes from time to time, allowing his thick eyelashes to flutter like the wings of a butterfly. His eyes were simply spellbinding. A shade Kaname had never seen- lilac with a tint of silver in them; it was it the other way around- it was so hard to decipher as a spell was being cast on the King slowly and unknowingly he kept falling deeper and deeper in that spell- a spell that not even the caster himself was aware of. Each one held a coruscate gleam that enhanced their beauty. His seraph's ears were pierced by silver studs that were concealed by moon-colored sliver locks of hair- thick and straight, enhanced by highlights of ash-gray. He was the true definition of beauty. Rather, he had a kind of understated beauty; perhaps it was because he was so disarmingly unaware of his prettiness. His pearly skin was completely flawless. He was all about simplicity, making things easy, helping those around him to relax and be happy with what they have. Perhaps that is why his skin glowed so, it was his inner beauty that lit his eyes and softened his features. When he smiled and laughed one couldn't help but smile along too, even if it was just on the inside. To be in his company was to feel that you too were someone, that you had been warmed in summer rays regardless of the season; because it was his inner kindness that spoke out loud.

Kaname got out of his trance as he said “Zero Kiryuu?”

In an instant Zero fell to his knees as he said “Your Highness. I apologize for my indecent behavior early at the battle ground. I was not aware that you were to come and see the troops. If I were aware that My Lord was to view the troops I wouldn’t have come there. I highly apologize. Please just don’t punish the troops, it was not their fault- if anyone is to be punished it is I; so my King punish me but not them; they were only being hospitable. For indeed, Vampiria is a hospitable land- even for someone like me. Please forgive me My Lord as I shall make sure it never happens again.” Zero had his forehead flat on the floor as he begged for the troops lives. He had been through worse it didn’t matter what happened to him but he didn’t want innocent men to be hurt because of him. Unknowingly, a few tears fell on the marble floor.

Kaname looked at the display as each word made its way out of the smaller males lips they embedded themselves in his heart. His voice was mesmerizing and it made Kanames entire being shivered with the words spoken- especially _“My Lord….”_ Kaname looked at the display as he was worried about the troops rather than his safety- such a soft heart. Such beauty. And then he spoke the last words that ended with silent pearls falling on the floor making Kanames heart sink- he had never felt like this for anybody-yet here he was entrapped by a boy he had never met. The last words surfaced again _“… even for someone like me…”_

Kaname held Zero from his shoulders as he helped him up and sat him next to him and said as he wiped some of the tears still dripping from his orbs.

Kanames touch burned as he felt Zero. Zeros breath got stuck in his throat as Kaname ran his warm hands on his shoulders and then his cheeks. Such a loving gesture was unknown to him. It felt so good. A blush crept to his cheeks as he straightened up and said “M-My Lord I apologize for such a display.”

He intended to stand up but Kaname caught him and placed him back on the couch as he said “don’t apologize. For the troops, I really didn’t mind them having some fun. I told Kain that it was no big deal, he is a little too uptight; I’ll tell him to tone down. As for you, I don’t mind you mingling around. I was actually happy to see you having fun.” Kaname gave Zero a charming smile.

Zero looked at Kaname with wide eyes as he said “You forgive them?”

“Indeed! Anything else you wish for?” Kaname said as he rested his face slightly on his fist of the arm that rested on the arm of the gold made couch.

Zero nodded and said “No Sire. The King is most kind.”

‘ _This doesn’t seem as enticing as the word My from his lips.’_ A devious thought ran through Kanames mind as his beast growled.

Kaname came close to Zero as he said “Though I would like you to do something for me.”

Zero looked at him and said “Anything Your Highness.”

Kaname closed the distance in between them as he said “I would like you to address me as My King or My Lord from now on. And Zero, would you show me your dance every evening?”

Zero looked at Kaname dumbfounded as he said “Sire I don’t mind doing the first thing but the second order-“

“It’s not an order rather a request.”

“- Uh alright, the second _request_ I can’t dance Sire.”

“I meant that sword fighting. Do you know the dance of the twin swords?”

“It’s an ancient fighting style used by skilled warriors.”

“I want you to perform that for me every evening until the end of the month.”

“I don’t mind at all Sire.”

Kaname smiled as he said “thank you.” Coming close he unconsciously placed a small kiss on Zeros cheek.

As he leant forward Zeros pulse raced. A small lock of hair tumbled in front of his face, resting just in front of his cheek, but with one swift slide of Kanames thumb, it was brushed out of the way. Looking into his eyes Zero saw deep pools of red that displayed his soul. His lips touched Zeros cheek. Time stopped. His heart came to a halt. His breath caught in his throat. Their fingers locked together similar to puzzle pieces. As the soft skin of his mouth left the side of Zeros face, the exact spot where they had come into contact burned and tingled. A hot blazing fire pulsed through Zero. Shyness crept onto his face and his cheeks painted rose red. He pulled away silently, but their eyes locked, having a private conversation of their own. Zeros breath hitched as he got up and said “Forgive me My Lord but I need to go.”

Saying this Zero tried to make a run for it but was stopped as he saw that Kaname has held onto his hand. Looking at their connection he saw the King let go reluctantly; seeing this as an approval Zero rushed outside as he ran to his private chambers.

* * *

 

Lying down on the bed he curled into a fetal position he said softly as a tear made its way on the pillow “You idiot! It’s wrong! His kind turned you. Besides, it’s against the laws for a Level E to marry- much less marry Royalty. I should be grateful that Princess made use of me somehow, I have to refuse the King.”

Getting up he wiped his tears and went to meet Yuuki.

* * *

 

Yuuki was already up; it was time for breakfast and she was getting dressed up in a pink tight dress for the King. Zero bowed and said “My Queen?”

“Zero~ how do I look?”

“Beautiful My Queen.”

“What brought you here?”

“I need to inform you that King Kuran Kaname requests you to show him your dance of the twin swords as entertainment this evening.”

Yuuki turned to Zero as she exclaimed in happiness and said “OH MY ZERO! SUCH A NICE PET YOU ARE! MY GOD! YOU ACTUALLY GET TO HAVE FOOD OF TWO TIMES NOW RATHER THAN ONE TIME! THANK YOU!” looking at herself in the mirror she smiled and said “you may leave!”

Zero bowed and left.

* * *

 

 

Coming back to his room he slumped on the floor as he smiled to himself as he said “this is what Level E’s are for. I’m here trying to get food of three times and actually some clothes to wear, some niceness and approval from my master. I can’t fall in love with the King of Kings. That’s her place, not a low-life like myself. I’m sure the King will enjoy her more than my company.” Slowly he closed his eyes, he had been awake for three days and it was killing him; since he wasn’t going to get breakfast like all the others so it was fine just to sleep while the rest lavished themselves in food and vine.

* * *

 

Kaname got ready as he came in his mothers room accompanied by Takuma who stood at the door.

Kaname entered as he sat beside his mother. Haruka held Kanames hand and said “your beast seems sated.”

Kaname gave Haruka a genuine smile as he kissed his neck and whispered against it “I’m in love mother.”

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TAADAAAAAAAAA~~~~~~~  
> ALAS! I AM BACK… I HOPE YOU ENJOYED…  
> LEAVE A REVIEW TO LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU GUYS THINK! LOVE YA!  
> XOXOXOXO  
> P.S: I’LL UPDATE SOONER. XP  
> PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW. LOVE YOU DEARS   
> LOVE YA TO BITS!  
> HOW WAS IT THOUGH?  
> COMMENT AND REVIEW… FAVORITE AND FOLLOW MAYBE!  
> P.S: THANK YOU TO ALL MY PREVIOUS REVIEWERS, FOLLOWERS AND FAVOURITERS! LOVE YA TO BITS!  
> TELL ME HOW THIS IS K?  
> UNTIL NEXT TIME *COOKIES*


	5. THE BEST SUITOR!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SUMMARY:  
> AU!  
> Kaname Kuran is the king of all vampires after his father stepped down as the king. Before he is to be declared as the king he has to marry because according to a tradition the king has to say his vows alongside his pledges on the day of official coronation.  
> But our king falls for the unlikeliest of all. Kaze  
> WARNINGS:  
> Boy x boy, smut, mentions of abuse, rape, comfort, fluff, love and finally Mpreg  
> You have been warned XD

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OH MY GOD… I AM REALLY SORRY PEOPLE… I AM SO LATE ON UPDATE…   
> BUT I HAVEN’T GIVEN UP ON ALL OF YOU AND MY FANFICTION….  
> BUT HERE I AM BACK… WORK PILES UP….  
> I KNOW EVERYBODY WAS WAITING ANXIOUSLY FOR THE UPDATE… AND FINALLY I ROSE FROM MY GRAVE OF SLACKING… YOOHOO  
> Well then, without more babbling; let’s head back to where I left you all. ^^

** CHAPTER 6: THE BEST SUITOR! **

**_Kaname entered as he sat beside his mother. Haruka held Kanames hand and said “your beast seems sated.” Kaname gave Haruka a genuine smile as he kissed his neck and whispered against it “I’m in love mother.”_ **

Haruka looked at Kaname with wide eyes and said “really dear? But I think it has only been the time of minor introductions… or did I skip time again? Has it already been a month?”

Kaname chuckled as he placed a soft kiss on Harukas palm and said “No mother, it has only been a day, it’s time for breakfast and they’re all going to be here.”

“So…?”

“Yes sweet mother of mine?”

“Who is she? What is she like? Is she worthy of being your mate? Is she fit to stand beside you shoulder to shoulder? Are my grandkids going to be beautiful?”

Kaname gave a wholehearted laugh as he hugged his mother softly and said “I just need to confirm something tonight and then I’ll tell you all that you need to know. Till then… our little secret!” elegantly, the king placed his forefinger on his lips imitating a hush. Haruka smiled and said “As my boy wishes…” smiling back Kaname said “Oh and by the way mother, you do know that the suitors are going to meet you after breakfast?” Haruka looked at Kaname surprised and then looked at a large mahogany door from which a shirtless Rido with toned body emerged and said “My King?”

“Yes My Queen?” answered Rido as he dried his wet hair.

“I am to meet Kanames suitors after breakfast?”

“Ah yes you are. Sorry I forgot to tell you last night.” Replied the ex-King as he let out a yawn.

Kaname looked at him and said “Well, Father you should at least come down to business rather than indulging yourself in the sweet of my mother.”

Rido gave out a whole hearted laugh and said “I’ll see you give an answer to that yourself once your children ask you the same question my son!” Kaname gave off a deep sigh as he saw Haruka get off the bed and helped Rido get dressed up.

Honestly, Kaname had always dreamt of being spoiled by someone like that. Closing his eyes the King took a deep breath and an image of silver flashed through his mind- smiling a bit he saw as a clear image of none other than Zero came into his mind- the one who left Kaname gaping at his marvel.

Getting up Kaname excused himself and said “Well, I’ll be heading for breakfast with the suitors then.” Bowing a bit the young King made his way out to find Takuma standing there as he left him.

Looking at the blond advisor Kaname said “Takuma, I think I’ll be late for the breakfast so could you please go and wake Senri up. And apologize to him from my side that I couldn’t be there to wake him up personally?”

Takuma gave a bright smile as he said “Anything my King wishes for!”

Kaname gave a soft smile as he said “thanks Takuma!”

Smiling the blond left leaving Kaname to head off to the main dining area.

* * *

 

Takuma entered Senris room as he saw the smaller male snuggled and tucked in the red sheets. Smiling a bit to himself the taller blond went towards the bed as he said softly “My Prince, it’s time for breakfast- please wake up.”

Senri peeked from the covers as he saw the tall blond- hiding inside his covers he hid his face; the blush was a little too evident- call it love of first sight but the smaller male found Takuma very attractive, not that he would admit to it but for him to be woken up by him was something he wasn’t expecting.

Takuma gave a cute laugh as he removed the covers from Senris head and said “Kaname sends his apologies that he couldn’t wake you up for breakfast today, so he sent me at his place to wake you up; please don’t be mad at him and make do with me. Let’s head for some breakfast.”

Senri looked at him with disbelief and said “no no… I wasn’t hiding because of that…”

“Then why My Prince?”

“Because it was… uh never-mind… I’ll be out; you can go back to Kaname Nii-sama.”

Looking at Senri in disbelief Takuma thought ‘ _he’s lying- but who am I to pry?’_ thinking against it, Takuma shrugged off the nagging feeling and that slight pang of pain in his heart and said “as My Prince wishes.”

Bowing slightly, the blond advisor left.

Senri got out of his bed and sighed- this was wrong… Royalty was not allowed to marry anyone in the Royal court- it was forbidden, it was only time when if Kaname felt the need and changed some laws could he confess to Takuma; but there was a huge IF… and besides if Takuma rejected him then he wouldn’t be able to live with himself, he could hardly cope with rejections. His family had spoiled him way too much to cope with rejections.

Takuma made his way to the dining room as he stood behind Kaname eyeing everybody.

* * *

 

They all had their breakfast in silence when Kaname cleared his throat getting everyone’s’ attention.

Looking at Yuuki Kaname said “Princess Yuuki?”

“Yes My Kana… err- I m-mean King?”

Kaname eyed her as he thought _‘this doesn’t sound as tempting as it did from Zeros’ lips…’_ clearing his mind of some compromised images of the silverette he said “where is your knight?”

“Um Zero? He already had breakfast so I let him sleep- I always make sure he has breakfast before me and has plenty of rest.”

“That’s kind of you Princess; I think everyone should take it from you on how to treat their knights who put their lives on line for you all. Please treat these people with kindness as they are the most deserving of it.”

“YES MY KING!” everyone replied in unison.

Deciphering each and everyone’s sound and the way they all said it, Kaname couldn’t help but to let his mind wander back to the way Zero said it, how could a person just do so much with so little was a question constantly nagging the young King- a question to which he’ll get the answer tonight.

After breakfast Kaname smiled as he said “I’ll see you all tomorrow when we decide the order in which I will have personal meetings with all of you, till then you can go meet the Queen, he has something important to tell you. Farewell.”

With these words said Kaname departed with a smiling Takuma trailing not-so-far-behind.

* * *

 

Everyone was seated in the conference room when Haruka entered the room- no knight was present, only the princesses and the suitors with their ladies in waiting.

Haruka wore a blue tight shirt with white vasket and tight pants with long boots having a delicate heel.

He looked at all the suitors as they all bowed down. Smiling the brunette told them all to rise up as he took a seat elegantly on one of the plush couches and said “so you’re the beautiful ladies chosen as the perfect suitors for the new King?”

Everyone nodded.

Smiling he said “well, you’re all very beautiful and I wish you best of luck and a few words of advice… Marriage is a place where the savage winds cease, where no clouds can block the warmth of the evening rays. It is a place where the sun may set with not fear of the darkness to come, where one soul can whisper to another in a language only its mate can truly hear; a place where togetherness means peace. It is not the fact that you’re going to be a Queen, true you are going to be a Queen, but foremost you are going to be a wife and your first and foremost priority is to please your King- in this case My Kaname. Being a Queen has a lot of responsibilities and work-load; but that is something to be discussed later on. Right now, be yourself and if you’re actually the one my son falls in love with then you’ll one day be sitting here in my position and talking to your sons suitors. So good luck, have fun and may the best of the best have my sons’ love and bed.”

This said Haruka got up and left the room leaving the ladies to themselves.

Shizuka looked at the retreating figure and said softly “says the bitch who became the queen with no less effort- pathetic!” Maria looked at her aunt and then down at her feet as she thought internally ‘ _if only you’d let go aunt and for once just let the Queen and King rest- for they do not seem that bad to me; but then again, who am I to judge, she’s older than me and knows far better than I….’_

Yuuki, Sayori, Ruka and Tsukiko were exchanging mild conversations trying to figure each and every one out. Sayori looked at Yuuki and said “I’m a representative from the humans, since I am the most eligible candidate being raised in hunters as well, it’s a pleasure to meet you Princess Yuuki.” She gave her softest smile as the ginger looked at the brunette. Yuuki smiled back and said “no wonder I could tell that your scent is by far the freshest I have come across after a millennia.” Blushing slightly Yori looked away ‘ _what is happening to me? Am I by any chance being attracted to a vampire- much less pureblood vampire… this is wrong; I have to tell Kaito before things go out of hand.”_

Ruka sighed as she went towards the window to see if Kaname was outside- to her displeasure nobody was out.

Soon after, a woman with some maids came inside the room and said “Well, ladies, it’s time for the first exam regarding your selection- fertility! Now, if you’ll all please follow me I’d like to escort you all to the examination hall.

All the women nodded as they followed the high Priestess into the examination hall- the game had finally begun.

* * *

 

Zero woke up some hours later to the sound of chatters in the palace. Sighing he looked up at the large ceiling; he had a beautiful dream- a dream where he met King Kaname and the King kissed him, it had all felt a little too real, his lips were warm and the touch burned, wherever the King had touched burned for some reason- the first act of kindness and softness he had ever witnessed and felt, it was truly bliss.

Blushing slightly at the thoughts that arose in his mind he removed the thoughts of the brunette King aside and got up to tidy himself.

Once he had bathed and dressed up in his gray shirt and black pants with his **_Bloody Rose_** safely tucked on his left thigh and his sword on his right side he gave one last look at himself in the mirror. Giving a weak smile he said softly “you’re just a mere level E, don’t dream big you idiot unless you want to fall facing the ground….”

His stomach growled…. Hungry.

Then again, it had been one and a half day since he had proper food. Taking a deep sigh he looked at his stuff; rummaging through his belongings he tried to find something to eat, something he had snuck in his bags before leaving. Giving his search some good 5 minutes he finally found  a box of cup-ramen and an apple- he didn’t have time to boil water to eat the ramen so he went to his washroom and washed the apple and started eating it trying to savor its taste.

As soon as some food made its way in his systems he felt fresher than before- to think he defeated a Royal Guard without even having proper food intake was something he could laugh on but the man was indeed strong; the silverette just outsmarted the guard, a trick he had always excelled in.

Finishing the apple he tossed the leftover in the dustbin and quickly hid the cup-ramen back in his belongings; if he were to be found hiding food, it would be more trouble.

Like he needed any more of that…

Sighing for the umpteenth time the young slverette made his way out of the chambers to explore the palace again to find some suitable spots for his princess to meet with His King.

 _His King…._ The moment the words made way in his mind; a meek blush spread throughout the smaller boys’ face as he shrugged off the warmth coursing through him and started searching the Palace.

* * *

 

Being the King was one tough job; especially when the King had somebody special on his mind all day long. The events of the night before playing in his mind again and again as a beautiful harmony….

_A small lock of hair tumbled in front of his face, resting just in front of his cheek, but with one swift slide of Kanames thumb, it was brushed out of the way. Looking into his eyes Zero saw deep pools of red that displayed his soul. His lips touched Zeros cheek. Time stopped. His heart came to a halt. His breath caught in his throat. Their fingers locked together similar to puzzle pieces. As the soft skin of his mouth left the side of Zeros face, the exact spot where they had come into contact burned and tingled. A hot blazing fire pulsed through Zero. Shyness crept onto his face and his cheeks painted rose red. He pulled away silently, but their eyes locked, having a private conversation of their own. Zeros breath hitched as he got up and said “Forgive me My Lord but I need to go.” Saying this Zero tried to make a run for it but was stopped as he saw that Kaname has held onto his hand. Looking at their connection he saw the King let go reluctantly; seeing this as an approval Zero rushed outside._

_Kaname couldn’t remove the soft touch of the silverettes hand, the soft touch of his cheek, he wanted more and he might get more tomorrow night when he’ll see him perform- the most unique of all performances- not to mention the most difficult too. The King only had to wait for His Zero…._  
Taking a deep breath Kaname smiled as he looked at his empty hand that had touched the silverette the previous night. Smiling he looked at Takuma who seemed busy in his own little world- thinking of playing a little game the young King vanished from his study in attempt  to be alone with his own thoughts that were accompanied with the thoughts of a certain silverette since last evening.

Kaname entered his library and held back a small laugh from all the chasing around- he had finally managed to outwit the blond vampire; he won!

Looking aside he saw a certain silverette checking some books in the library attempting to get a book from the 8th rack, ‘ _that’s too high for you my love…’_ thought Kaname as he made his way towards the silver-haired beauty who had so easily captured his heart without even doing anything.

* * *

 

Zero had looked the entire Palace and had found a lot of places to tell his Princess and the fact that he had gotten hungry and bored was not an understatement. He was really hungry- the palace was indeed LARGE! And he too was bored trying to hook the Princess up- he needed some time for himself.

It was at that exact moment he found the beautiful library of the Palace- growing in the slums he never actually had a mean to study but he loved studying; and seeing so many books in front of him just tempted him to go and grab one of them and read them.

And read them he did!

After finishing two beautiful books his eyes caught a rare book that he had only heard of- reaching out he tried to get the book _‘damn why do you have to be in the friggin 8 th rack?’ _thought Zero as he tried to reach out for the book….

Still reaching out he didn’t notice when another person entered the premises he was currently in- it wasn’t until the person was right behind him when the silverette turned to find himself trapped between the book rack and the King himself.

Inhaling the Kings’ scent Zero stuttered as he said “M-My King?”

* * *

 

Kaname smiled once again as the scent of lavenders hit him again and the words swam through him like a beautiful melody.

Looking down at Zero, Kaname said “Zero, you seem to be in some kind of trouble?”

Events of last night unfolded again as the much suppressed blush made its way back to Zeros face and he said “Well, My King, I was just about to leave…”

Zero tried to get out of the position he was in as he broke away- that exact moment Kaname held Zeros’ hand once again as he pulled the smaller male towards himself- gasping Zero felt his body pressed against a more muscular one as he stuttered “M-My K-Kin-King??”

Slowly inching forward, Kaname brushed his lips against Zeros ear as he whispered “I’ll be waiting for you tonight in my chambers- you will be there right?”

Zeros’ breathing labored as he gasped and said “I… need to… go… _My King…._ ”

Removing his hand Zero ran out of the premises- his heart beating erratically as he made his way to his chambers.

Just what the hell was wrong with him?

* * *

 

Zero entered Yuukis room as he saw her getting ready for the twin sword dance. He saw her in a red strapless dress as she applied her red makeup; Zero would describe Yuukis’ make-up as war paint. She used her sexuality like a weapon. She could twist men around her little finger and make the girls jealous. She used it as part of her self-expression and she was lost without it. And to be really honest she looked beautiful with her hair tied beautifully as she picked up two beautiful paper-fans and gave a sly smile swaying her hips sensually as she said “Wish me luck Zero~”

Zero smiled as she left and he himself left for some peace and quiet atmosphere.

Yuuki entered the large room where the candles lit dimly with scent of lavender everywhere.

She. Hated. Lavender.

Yet, she decided to ignore it- tonight will be the night she would finally get her sweet Kaname….

Smirking she started dancing…

* * *

 

Kaname was sitting on his one-man couch when the music changed and the door to his chambers was opened; excitedly he waited for Zero to start; the lights were dim and the scent of lavender had decorated the room- perfect for his silver-haired beauty.

As the dance started he waited for a figure to emerge- much to his dismay it wasn’t Zero, rather his Princess what-was-her-name-again.

Frowning he held his hand up and said “enough… that’ll be all. I’d like to request you to leave please.”

Not waiting for a response as his beast growled and the King inside him roared on being defied he stomped out of the room.

HE. WAS. BEYOND. FURIOUS!

* * *

 

Stomping through the palace he stopped when he heard a soft melody.

Peeking inside to find the source- the familiar scent of lavender hit him again and all of a sudden the rage subsided as he closed the door behind him and leaned on the door locking it.

Searching for the familiar silver he went deeper in the room to find the silver-haired beauty in a plum yukata as he held two beautiful swords and flowed to the rhythm of the melody.

Kaname saw as Zero flowed in dance it was as if it were the only way his body truly knew how to speak. Verbally he was guarded; physically he would shrink and fade into the background no matter where he was. On stage his personality, his sensuality burst through into the most vibrant picture of a beautiful soul. Kaname watched him move to the music filling the large empty room shined by moonlight alone, crackling somewhat from the melody. For the most part that ancient music and the bright moon was his only audience, watching him with that dusty silver eye.

As he turned his eyes caught him standing there, Kaname being less adept at hiding in the shadows than Zero. The King dropped his eyes momentarily before looking, his head tilted to one side and a hopeful smile playing on his lips.

Zero was indeed beautiful.

Startled, Zero stopped as he said “My King?”

Kaname didn’t say anything as he moved towards Zero who on instinct moved away until he was blocked by the wall again.

Zero was scared so he did what he thought would be best- apologize!

“My King I apologize I wasn’t there to perform it’s just that-….” Said Zero as he stumbled on his own words but he was cut off as Kaname held him gently, cupping his face with one hand. He leaned down and softly kissed the tender area at the base of Zeros’ neck. Zero’s body went rigid with surprise as trembles shook his body and the euphoric warmth blossomed within him once more. Zero was breathless with delight as His King showered him with gentle, soft kisses, each with its own flicker of warmth. Zero gazed up at him, thrilled beyond words to be the recipient of his affection. Kaname drew back again and spent a moment studying Zeros’ face.

Zero felt his blush deepen under Kanames’ scrutiny. Kaname gazed at the silverette lovingly, his eyes softening with tenderness before sparking with something else. He tilted Zeros’ head to the side and kissed him, his lips demanding. Zero felt a smoldering heat deep within him as Kaname’s grip tightened, crushing his body to his own, gentle yet firm. He slanted Zeros’ head further, deepening the kiss. His fingers gently ran up and down Zeros’ spine, coaxing shivers out of him. With Zeros’ cheeks still blushing hotly, he glanced back up into his captivating red eyes. He leaned down, resting his forehead against Zeros’. Zero watched breathlessly as Kanames’ eyes studied his with silent intensity. His warm breath ghosted across Zeros’ face. Zero shut his eyes in anticipation. Zero stifled a surprised gasp as Kanames’ soft lips captured his once again, causing the silverettes body to flush with heat. The heat seemed to travel through his veins, warming him more than he already was. Just as he felt a rush of euphoric bliss envelop him again, making his heart sing with pure joy, Kaname drew away. Zero instantly missed the lovely heat curling within him when **_His King_** touched him.

Catching his breath Kaname said “you didn’t come? That was unforgiveable and this was your punishment. Do you have any idea how hurt I was to see you not there?”

Zero looked down at the Kings’ chest in disappointment as he said “I’m sorry My King- but I believe your feelings might subside- I might be just a temporary fascination…-“

Zeros words were cut off as Kaname said that word; "Sh." he hushed the smaller male, before moving his finger, and pressing his hand against Zeros’ cheek, giving him more support to push himself towards Zero once again, and connect their lips again. Kanames’ lips were firm against Zeros’, but the kiss remained soft, gentle, and slow. They held it for a few seconds, before their lips began to move in perfect sync, slowly, cautiously. The king exhaled through his nose, not wanting to let go. His entire body had been taken over by the overwhelming feeling of relief, combined with eccentric panic, and lust. Kaname moved his hand from Zeros’ cheek to the back of his head, his fingers tangling in her long, shining silver silken locks of hair, lightly pulling him into himself, adding more pressure to their lips, deepening the kiss.

When Kaname moved away he said catching his breath- still holding the silverette “These feelings I have for you can't end until my body ceases to function and my soul is released for whatever comes after. I hope that somehow they are embedded into my soul that my love will endure. Even on my dark days my love for you will ride underneath it all, keeping my mind from sinking into the mire that claimed me in the past. I know that however deep I fear I've fallen, you will be there like solid ground steady me, giving me time to climb back into positivity. So, just once again I ask of you- will you not walk out on me like that again?”

Looking at Kaname once again Zero didn’t notice when tears made their way out of his silver orbs and he started crying in the Kings chest as he sobbed out a soft reply “I won’t My King… As My King wishes…. Thank you! My King is most kind… My King is most forgiving… My King is most loving… My King-….”

Kaname smiled as he placed a small kiss on Zeros’ forehead still holding the crying boy tightly as he completed the silverettes sentence “Your King is forever yours….”

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OKAY LADIES AND GENTLEMEN I HAVE FINALLY COMPLETED MY LATEST CHAPTER… IT GOT LONGER THAN I EXPECTED BUT I BELIEVE YOU ALL LIKE IT!  
> DO COMMENT AND LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU ALL THINK!  
> REVIEWS, KUDOS, FAVORITES AND FOLLOWS WILL BE APPRECIATED.  
> I STILL APOLOGIZE FOR THE LONG DELAY.  
> BUT PLEASE COMMENT AND LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK ^^  
> CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM IS ALWAYS WELCOME ^^


	6. WHEELS IN MOTION

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU!  
> Kaname Kuran is the king of all vampires after his father stepped down as the king. Before he is to be declared as the king he has to marry because according to a tradition the king has to say his vows alongside his pledges on the day of official coronation.  
> But our king falls for the unlikeliest of all. Kaze

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OH MY GOD… I AM REALLY SORRY PEOPLE… I AM SO LATE ON UPDATE…   
> BUT I HAVEN’T GIVEN UP ON ALL OF YOU AND MY FANFICTION….  
> BUT HERE I AM BACK… COMING HOME AND THEN MORE WORK PILES UP…. NOT TO MENTION I HAVE MY EXAMS ARE COMING UP TOO! LIKE WHY? WELL~ ANYWHO YOU CAN SAY THAT I GOT MY MUSE BACK AFTER SUCH A LONG LONG TIME ^^  
> I KNOW EVERYBODY WAS WAITING ANXIOUSLY FOR THE UPDATE… AND FINALLY I ROSE FROM MY GRAVE OF SLACKING… YOOHOO  
> Well then, without more babbling; let’s head back to where I left you all. ^^

** CHAPTER 7: WHEELS IN MOTION! **

**_Kaname smiled as he placed a small kiss on Zeros’ forehead still holding the crying boy tightly as he completed the silverettes sentence “Your King is forever yours….”_ **

Zero looked at the young king with a tear-stained flushed face as he managed to make words and finally after a long time answered “My King….” These were the two words he could utter in such a position. He was standing in front of the kings of kings who was currently embracing him in his warmth- never had he been embraced in such a way; how long had it been exactly? He didn’t even remember… time flew by and he became what he was today; never could he imagine that such a touch could melt him in such a way, turn his mind in to such a mush and mess, leave him so conflicted and so damn confused, he was utterly speechless…

Kaname studied the smaller males expressions- as beautiful he was his expressions contradicted to what he was feeling at the moment; from euphoria he felt pain, sadness, confliction, confusion, anger, shyness, and a tint of strength. The marvel standing in front of the king was truly exquisite and breath-taking.

Holding the precious jewel in his arms the king gently lifted Zero’s face to make him look at him as his other hand travelled upwards from the small waist to the shoulder of the purple yukata as Kaname slowly peeled the clothing off the shoulder and lowered his hand to hold the waist tighter and inched his face closer to the smaller male; his warm breath danced on Zeros’ face, his lips, his cheek, the junction of his neck and face, his neck and finally rested on his shoulder as Kaname rested his forehead on Zeros’ shoulder and held the silverette tightly and kissed the smooth skin.

A soft moan escaped the pristine lips as the silver-haired beauty tried to muffle the music that escaped his lips as he pried himself free. Kaname smiled at the action and softly let go of the small body and said “I’m sorry it’s just really hard for me to distance myself from you…”

“Huh?...Uh… I…. My Ki-….”

“I think I’ll announce tomorrow that I have chosen my Queen!”

“Huh? You have My King?” _‘of course He has… you thought you’re lucky that you might get a little more time to spend with the King- a small walk in the garden, a book to share, a small laugh, or just a soft gaze… well this too shall pass… at least I got to get a small kiss of my own… also my first kiss…’_

“I actually have! And it’ll be a secret! I’d love for you to attend tomorrow; you might get surprised!” Kaname gave the most charming smile Zero had ever seen and couldn’t help but smile as well.

“Indeed I will My King! Who am I to defy My Lords’ wish. Indeed I will be surprised; I believe the queen will be lucky to have My King by her side.”

“I think it’s the other way around Zero; I am going to be lucky to have found a Queen as sweet, just and kind-hearted as my mother.”

“What is more heart-warming to know that Vampiria is in such capable hands? I wish you best of luck My King- I assure you I will be there tomorrow in my best attire. Now if you’ll excuse me My Lord I’d like to seek permission to leave!”

“Yes Zero you can go rest; you have a big day ahead of you. Sleep well!”

Kaname elegantly got down on one knee as he held Zeros hand and kissed it gently.

A blush made its way to the silverettes face as he walked away out of the hall.

* * *

 

Walking out of the hall and towards his room Zero didn’t know why his heart hurt so much- he had always been a tool and he was used to being treated as a tool whether it was a brothel, in the army or as the personal guard of the Princess. And he was used to it because it was him- he was a Level E- they had no place in the land he was from! Then why didn’t he want to go tomorrow? Why didn’t he want to hear the name of the future Queen? Why was he so sad and left empty with just a kiss? When did he fall so fast? When did he get so attached? How could a man make him fall for him so hard and fast in less than 8 hours of interaction? Who was Kuran Kaname? Why was he getting his hopes up?

Zero made his way out of the hall and took a sharp turn as he went towards his room. Without any further delay he fell on his bed and tried to go to sleep so that he didn’t have anything else on his mind.

* * *

 

**[Meanwhile]**

Kaname stood in the room that was filled with his and Zeros scent; and he was so happy to know that their scents meld in each other so perfectly- a match made in heaven. Kaname gave an elegant smile as he looked at his hand that had just touched Zeros and whispered “tomorrow I shall make you my Queen Zero… I don’t think I would be able to bear any longer; the fact that we’ve just met means nothing because the moment our fingers interlocked and the moment I looked at you my heart felt at ease making me feel like I’ve known you for ages… and from tomorrow onwards I get to spend every second of my life with you… just a little while longer _My Queen_ ….”

Kanames’ hand formed a fist as he closed his eyes and gave a satisfied smile. Within a fraction of second his senses went haywire as he sensed some other presence around him- another pureblood!  
The young King came outside of the hall to look for the intruder only to find it empty- looking at the adjacent wall he placed his fingers on the edge of the wall and squinted his eyes as he scanned the corridor once again- nobody! Nobody gets away by spying in the Royal Palace; it was a forbidden act and the spy would have to pay….

* * *

 

Dashing through the halls the young King stood in front of his parents’ room and knocked; a while later the door opened marking Kanames que to enter. Kaname entered the extravagant room to see his father already up and waiting for him, and his mother up on the bed with a worrisome face. Kaname looked at his mother and cupped his cheek and said “don’t worry mother, it’s nothing to worry about- I am sorry to have disturbed you but I just thought it important to tell father about this.” Haruka nodded and then looked at Rido who turned towards Kaname and said “Everything alright son?”

“That is the matter I want to discuss with you.”

“Talk to me about it!”

“Well, I was in our third music hall when I sensed another pureblood but the moment I went to see the intruder he/she was gone. This made me assume that our mystery pureblood is a spy and older than me- almost your age or younger.”

“So what was the important thing that you are worried might get out in the open?”

“I was talking to myself about my future Queen….”

“You’ve decided already?”

“As a matter of fact I have father- and I am worried that the said person would try to harm the person I am to choose tomorrow and it would imbalance the harmony you’ve worked so hard to maintain.”

Rido took a deep breath as he poured himself some blood vine and took a sip from his glass and then looked at Kaname and said with consideration of not to hurt his son; “Son, you possibly can’t choose a Queen in a day!”

“Why not?”

“Well, it is complicated… somewhat like that you have to keep in mind a lot of things and we haven’t even completed the basic tests and you’ve decided the person you want to spend the rest of your days with?”

“I think I am in love with said person….”

Haruka shot up and came forth to sit beside Kaname- a gesture he was accustomed to doing in order to protect his sons from his husbands’ wrath.

Rido noticed the action and picked up the chiffon cloth and covered Harukas’ bare shoulders with it and went back to his loveseat. Taking another sip he said carefully; “Are you sure son?”

“I am dead sure father- I believe I am in love with this said person!”

“Okay I believe you. Now, the next thing; what do you know so far about this person?”

“…. Their name….”

“Don’t you think you’re playing with wild fire here?”

“Well, I don’t think I need to know anything else because I am in love with the entirety that is this person not their background or family!”

“I completely agree that you’re in love and madly in love with this said person and you don’t care what their background is whatsoever, and by now I am assuming that this said person is a male by gender. Am I correct son?”

“…”

“Kaname am I correct?” the King demanded as Kaname clenched his fists and Haruka held Kaname by his shoulder massaging his shoulders slightly to ease the tension growing up in the young King. Kaname took a deep breath and prepared the answer.

“Yes father, the said person is a male by gender.”

“Fine! I do not mind that too, neither do I mind that you aren’t concerned by this boy’s history and background whatsoever. But, Kaname, the Kingdom requires these trivial things. These people that we rule, including the Hunter as well as Vampire Associations, need a document, or at least small details on who they are being ruled by- it is to maintain peace. And for that sole purpose when choosing a Queen or making a law or changing a battalion we need to work smoothly as if we’re treading on water. These are very fragile things and we need to work cautiously…. Are you getting me my child?”

“I understand father…”

“Why the frown? I am not telling you that you don’t have to marry the said person.”

“What?” Kaname looked at Rido in awe. This meant that he could marry Zero. His father wasn’t against it? He was being supported by his father? To say that the young King was surprised and bubbling with happiness was an understatement- the young King wanted to jump with excitement and hold Zero to his hearts content.

Rido smiled as he finished the glass and said “Well, I’m not asking you to not marry the boy. I will support you through this but I want this to happen through a proper channel. I want you to get to know the boy, get acquainted with him, let the priestess run some preliminary tests on him, let the messengers dig up the boys past and family background and then after a month we can announce your Queen based on _your_ final decision.”

Haruka smiled and kissed Kaname and said “Kaname sweetheart do you agree with what your father says?”

Kaname looked at Rido- the fact that the priestess would have to examine Zeros’ body irked him, the fact that the messenger would look for Zeros past angered him- he had a proposition and he was going to say it; so taking a deep breath the King spoke up.

“Father would it be possible that I conduct each test and the research and then have Takuma update you with everything and in the meanwhile I will be fair to all the other suitors and spend time with them as well as we had originally planned and then at the end of the month I give you a fair answer with the truth spell?”

Rido raised an elegant eyebrow and said amusedly “Protective aren’t we? Well, how can I say no to my boy? But, I want detailed report alright son. Then I myself will see what is fit to be leaked into the associations and what is not.”

Kaname looked at his father again- the father who was protecting him again- when did he fail to notice that he had such a caring father. Underneath that façade of smirks and authority and strictness lied his father who was just as caring as his mother was. It made him very happy.

Kaname nodded in approval and then looked at his father again and said “Thank you father!”

“Anything for my precious son.”

“Father?”

“Yes Kaname?”

“What about the spy?”

“Well, I’ll have someone look for our spy too, in the meanwhile I’ll tell Tomoe to keep the security tight and look for any suspicious behavior.”

“As you wish father. And thank you once again for hearing me out.”

“Come on son! You’re my boy; your happiness means the most to me.”

Kaname smiled at his fathers’ sincere answer.

Standing up Kaname was about to leave when Rido called Kaname again and said “Kaname? I think Senri might be falling for someone. Could you look into this matter?”

These words crept on Kaname like poison- Senri was too young to be falling in these emotions but he had to keep his calm. Taking another deep breath Kaname looked at his father and said “I’ll see what I can do about it father.”

“That’s my boy! Now off you go….”

Haruka kissed Kaname on his cheek as he bid him farewell.

Once Kaname was out of his parents’ room he let his aura spread in the entire Palace- he’ll eliminate anyone who was trying to take advantage of his brother in any way possible.

Taking his umpteenth deep breath the new King took long strides towards his room. This night had been his most hectic night. It had given him joy and regrets.

Joy; that his parents had approved of Zero being his future Queen and, regrets that now he had to dig in Zeros past and present and he had a feeling that his Queen didn’t like being probed. Guess he would have to wait and see what happened….

* * *

 

**[On the Other Hand]**

Hio Shizuka smiled as she knocked Yuukis door and entered the large suite. Yuuki scowled and said with a bitter tone “What do you want?”

“Calm down young child. I am here to tell you that your young Knight is falling in love with the King of Kings…”

“What? It can’t be? Zero and Kana?”

“And the funny part of this romantic story is that the King has fallen for your little pet as well, so I wanted to propose a joining of hands in this matter to get what we want?”

“What do you suggest?”

“For starters we combine our forces.”

“What will you get from this old woman?”

“All in good time my child all in good time. So you want to join hands?”

“Of course! I’m not losing my Kana to this slut! You have my word!”

“Why thank you Princess. I knew you wouldn’t deny….”

Shizuka smiled as she caressed Yuukis cheek.

Yuuki looked at the adjacent faraway room that held Zero and her blood boiled as she thought ‘You’ll pay my little pet!’

* * *

 

**[At the same time]**

Sara walked back to her room with a mischievous grin as she said “Zero… Yuuki… Shizuka… and the victor? Sara of course! You don’t have the right cards to play my dearests… I just know which spots to hit and sweet little Zero you have no idea what you’ve gotten yourself into….”

* * *

 

**[Back to Zero :P ]**

Two painful hours of tossing and turning on the bed Zero did not know the reason why he could not sleep. His mind was filled with things and his heart was filled with emotions. His mind wanted him to sleep so that he could wake up to the bitter reality tomorrow and his heart wanted to stay in the present not wanting to sleep or else he’d have to let go of the moments he spent with the person he had fallen for.

Zero reached his hand up towards the ceiling and whispered “ _My King…”_ he wanted _his_ King. He wanted to be beside him. He wanted to feel that warmth coursing through him. He wanted to feel loved by that one man. He wanted to be whole again. But such emotions weren’t meant for him. Pitiful creatures like him didn’t dream. They obeyed and stayed in the present and the reality they were born into. It wasn’t his choice to fall in love and then spend the rest of his life with the said man. He was dreaming big and the quicker he woke up the better.

Zero let these thoughts have the best of him and drive him into slumber.

When he woke up next morning he saw the time. ‘It’s almost time…’ Zero thought as he took a bath and wore his clothes as he rushed to the announcement hall.

* * *

 

Upon reaching the hall he saw Kaname already standing there with all the suitors, the Royal Advisor, the Prince and the escorts. Zero found Yuuki in a corner standing proud and stood behind her.

As the young Knight caught his breath he looked up to meet garnet orbs and his heart skipped a beat as he saw the sincerest of smiles he had ever witnessed. Zero couldn’t help but to smile back and look down obediently.

* * *

 

Kaname looked at the pair of eyes he was searching for since the past 5 minutes and when his restless orbs finally met with their destined orbs his heart melted and he unconsciously gave a smile which was eagerly returned. Kanames stomach did its first flip flop. He was really in love with the beauty that was Zero.

Clearing his throat Kaname looked at the suitors and said “I believe you all are enjoying here. The reason I called you all here today is…”

_Please don’t…_

“… that I wanted to tell you all something…”

_Please I don’t want to part from you yet…._

“… the thing is that your results are in and all of you are in good health conditions…”

_My Lord don’t leave me just yet…._

“… now off to the second phase. I will personally spend a day with each of my suitor and get to know each of you better and then…”

_My King I still need to remember your scent so I can stay in it till I die… please don’t distance yourself from me by choosing a Queen just yet… please…._

“… by the end of the month I will reveal who I will marry. Thank you! Today you are free to roam the city and tomorrow we will start with the next phase. Thank you for your time. You may all leave.”

_Please…. What?_

Zero looked at Kaname who had just given him another month to spend with him. His prayers were answered….

Zero let go of the air he was holding in as he smiled and looked at Kanames’ retreating back. The back Zero didn’t know he had made an anchor for himself. Never had he felt so giddy or happy. Today did mark the happiest day of his life.

* * *

 

Yuuki looked at Zero and said “Ne Zero? Let’s go in the city… I’m bored”

Zero quickly hid his happiness behind his façade and nodded as he accompanied Yuuki outside the Palace towards the city.

Nothing could make this day wrong for him.

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OKAY LADIES AND GENTLEMEN I HAVE FINALLY COMPLETED MY LATEST CHAPTER… IT GOT LONGER THAN I EXPECTED BUT I BELIEVE YOU ALL LIKE IT!  
> DO COMMENT AND LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU ALL THINK!  
> REVIEWS, KUDOS, FAVORITES AND FOLLOWS WILL BE APPRECIATED.  
> I STILL APOLOGIZE FOR THE LONG DELAY.  
> BUT PLEASE COMMENT AND LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK ^^  
> CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM IS ALWAYS WELCOME ^^


	7. My Little Pet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SUMMARY:  
> AU!  
> Kaname Kuran is the king of all vampires after his father stepped down as the king. Before he is to be declared as the king he has to marry because according to a tradition the king has to say his vows alongside his pledges on the day of official coronation.  
> But our king falls for the unlikeliest of all. Kaze

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNINGS:  
> Boy x boy, smut, mentions of abuse, rape, comfort, fluff, love and finally Mpreg  
> You have been warned XD

** CHAPTER 8: MY LITTLE PET…. **

**_Yuuki looked at Zero and said "Ne Zero? Let's go in the city… I'm bored"_ **

**_Zero quickly hid his happiness behind his façade and nodded as he accompanied Yuuki outside the Palace towards the city._ **

**_Nothing could make this day wrong for him._ **

* * *

 

Yuuki crossed the large halls, making her way through the extravagant corridors and halls as she neared the main entrance. Looking at the line of all well-trained guards she sighed as she looked back at Zero who was looking at straight line of sight- as if trying to memorize the passage that they used.

Zero was always of a lot of help to Yuuki ever since she found him. He was always good with remembering paths. He was very much obedient. A small, fragile, self-destructive child she took under her wing. The boy was ready to die for her. And he did on many occasions. He would take beatings for her actions, do her homework, all sessions, and even give exams on her stead.

_Oh what a person will do for some food, water and a place to sleep._ She thought.

But it wasn’t as if she was unaware of the attraction the young boy held. Even in her land, which was famous for their **Red Light District** and people came from all over Vampiria and HA to have rare and beautiful specimen; she would often get offered a hefty amount for the boy to relieve some aristocrat for the night. But she couldn’t. She couldn’t begin to imagine that the small malnourished boy she picked off some random street was enough to satisfy an aristocrat or an ambassador. True, Zero had features unmatched in the entire of Vampiria but still didn’t count for the fact that both Vampires and Hunters would go crazy for him.

If it were in terms of blood she would agree, because it was the very scent of his blood that drew her near him and she ended up taking a lot of it.

She took a deep breath as she recalled that event that had occurred not-so-long ago.

* * *

 

_Yuuki was walking through the halls of her Palace. Her Palace was a mixture of red and pink roses lined on the walls, beautiful gardens enhanced the beauty of the feminine Palace ruled by King Ridos’ step-sister Juuri and their niece Yuuki. The Palace was antique and was given to Princess Juuri by her later father as part of his dying will. All the people who wished that Princess Juuri be their Queen followed her to this secluded land that surrounded the Palace and the Red Light District._

_Juuri was originally supposed to live in the Palace with her brothers and be the Queen but her brother found solace in her younger brother Haruka. When the time came that Rido took the throne from his father after dethroning him, a small ball was held where all the suitors for Rido came. Juuri was sure that Rido would announce her as the Queen that night. But, when Rido came, he had already mated. This left no questions to be asked as many ladies and carriers went back heartbroken after the ball. Juuri became furious and was already smashing things when Rido came and told her to calm down. When she didn’t he ordered her to move into the mansion that was reserved for her according to their fathers’ will. Juuri accepted her defeat and left to her own Palace and the people made her the Queen. And she kept the Red Light District in check because when the King ordered the destruction of the brothels; there was a rebellion and the only way to settle it was to let the district stand but with its services limited. Juuri promised her people and liberated a few more rights and became a successful Queen and soon she found a woman to carry her legacy and she soon had Yuuki. An exact replica of her._

_One day around the Red light district when Yuuki was only 6 she saw this boy sitting near this brothel that excelled in providing carriers to people who didn’t want relationships. They could easily pay hefty amounts and have a carrier provide surrogacy for their legacy. They could pick out the traits and their preference in the carrier and have the perfect carrier carry their offspring. Juuri didn’t know what overcame her but she felt a need to pick the frail boy up and take him home. Yuuki still didn’t have anyone her age so she thought that he would be a playmate for her lovely daughter._

_She picked the scared wee boy from the street and took him home. Got him bathed and gave him food. Later announcing that she had picked up a stray and intended to keep him as his own. This won her extra respect and approval by the people and Rido._

_Yuuki also had a playmate. She enjoyed Zeros company. He would do everything she would say. The boy was grateful enough that Queen Juuri and Princess Yuuki had deemed him worthy enough to be brought into the Palace. He was given food and was given basic training. And the fact the boy learned fast was an understatement. He was very good at what he did._

_So the fact that one evening when Zero came back from his training with a bruised arm with the scent of his blood in the air, Yuuki could not hold herself back. She was fed blood regularly; fresh at that but never had a scent tempted her to such extent that in one fell swoop Zero was on the ground, both arms pinned above his head by one hand and her free hand tilting his head to expose his jugular. Without even preparing the bite mark Yuuki plunged her fangs inside the awfully soft flesh. And she sucked hard. The blood was delicious. Very much delicious._

_The boy kept squirming beneath her until he moved no more. Yuuki backed away after draining the small boy._

_“Oops! I killed him…” she thought as she poked Zero. But, the boy didn’t move._

_Still engrossed in her high she sat there caressing the cold cheek of the 12 year old. Very soon afterwards she felt the boy twitch. She looked at him and thought ‘he is awakening as a level E. It means his body is fighting the Pureblood poison. Wonderful Zero!’_

_She put Zeros’ head in her lap as she started caressing the small boy who soon woke up after a scream. Yuuki looked at Zero and smiled as she said “Welcome to the night Zero.”_

_The confused boy said nothing as he looked at her. His beautiful lavender eyes masked by the red of Yuukis’ sin._

* * *

 

Yuuki sighed as she looked at Zero. Now she could control Zero even more. He quenched her thirst when normal blood from humans failed to do so. Even after being tainted by the poison, the blood still tasted divine- she had to admit. And she could control Zero. Make him do which he will forget. He was bound to her with the bond of a master & slave.

Zero was hers’ and nobody could take away her pet. The young pet was not allowed to have free-will and yet here he was falling for the one she had pined for ever since she was 5 years old when Kaname first came to their Palace with his father.

No!

Zero would not lure Kaname in this. Zero was not getting some pity love here. She would make sure that Zero was soon out of the picture so that there was no other choice. Farther Kaname stayed from Zero; the better.

Yuuki was distracted from her thoughts when she heard Zero say monotonously “My Queen we are here.”

She looked around to see people walking around acknowledging her presence. Bowing to her as they passed her.  The footpaths were crowded with stalls selling sacks of nuts and dried fruit, or meat roasting on roasting skewers. Powdered spices lay in rust red and dusty yellow piles, or spilled bright green from sacks as large as feed bags. Rich and unfamiliar scents cut through the smell of engines, so heavy she could taste them in her mouth, like the air inside a fabrication green house.

As they move ahead she stopped by a small shop that served soft serve ice-cream. She looked at Zero and said “ne Zero?”

“Yes My Queen?”

“I want to eat ice-cream there!”

“Shall I go and reserve a table there?”

“No, I’ll come with you. I don’t want to be left alone in this place. Too many humans and hunters here. I would rather come with you. You wouldn’t be able to forgive yourself if something were to happen to me right?”

“I will guard you with my life My Queen.”

“Good boy.”

As she entered the shop she noticed that the shop was gleaming inside and out, but it had the sterile, over air-conditioned feel of a big boxed store. The uniforms of the assistants were immaculate and bright, but their smiles were pasted on and shallow. Their eyes had no warmth and they stood like well-rehearsed would-be actors for an audition.

‘Just like all of us put on façades to do our daily work masking whatever is in our hearts.’ Thought Zero as he guided Yuuki to an empty table near the window and raised his hand calling for a waiter. Soon after a waitress came to them and asked politely “what would you like to order?”

Yuuki looked at the menu and said after a minute “I will have the double chocolate banana sundae with wafers and extra whipped cream. And he will have one medium bowl of special spicy-ramen.” The waitress smiled and said “coming right up ma’am” and left.

Zero looked at Yuuki and smiled “thank you My Queen. My Queen most kind.” Yuuki smiled back and said “don’t be so formal Zero. I know how much you love ramen. So I thought you would want to try their special. And then make me a bowl too after improvising.” Zero gave a small smile and said “anything for My Queen.”

The waitress came back with their order and the duo busied themselves with eating as Yuuki kept making squealing voices admiring the good quality of the food. Zero just looked at her and smiled.

Yuuki was a sweet girl. He could not betray her. He _will **not**_ betray her.

Soon an image of Kaname kissing flashed in Zeros mind. And the silverette stopped eating. Yuuki picked him up from that place. She gave him a place to stay. She gave him a new life. And this was how he was willing to repay her. He owed her his life. It was because of her graciousness that he was able to study, train and know etiquettes. He knew that Yuuki loved Kaname and intended to marry him. And here he was thinking about having a future with the King. When did he forget that he was a knight? Not a princess or a damsel. It was his job to die for his Queen. Not flirt with the King. Zero knew this had to stop. He could not allow his heart to fall any further.

_‘It is already in the pit. It can’t fall deeper in love with the King.’_ A nagging voice in the back of his head told him.

Zero shook his head, took a deep breath and calmed himself.

He will _not_ fall in love!

Pathetic creatures like him didn’t deserve love. He was a loyal servant and he intended to die like that; serving his master.

* * *

 

Kaname looked at Takuma as he exited the large door and went into his family hall where Senri was waiting. Takuma took brisk steps behind Kaname briefing him about the upcoming tests.

Kaname was too lost in the conversation he had with his father. He could marry Zero but he needed to probe and prod at the young ones past, present and family in order to have a future with the pure soul. There was so much depth and sincerity in the silverettes eyes that it scared Kaname. The young king was used to putting on a calm façade for the people. He had been taught to never let his emotions overwhelm him and never let his emotions get the best of his better judgment. His father and tutors always taught him to weigh his options first before making a decision. The decision taken hastily was always wrong. Unless there was proper argument to what the said decision was; then it was to be taken. Yet, it seemed as if young Zero functioned on pure emotions. So many raw emotions coursed through those beautiful eyes that it would take Kaname centuries just to pick apart each emotion.

He didn’t know that if it was an inbuilt trait or just something that came naturally that both his mother and the person he had just fallen for bore their emotions to their sleeve. It was so easy to pick them apart. So fragile yet so headstrong.

He remembers his father telling him about the time when their mother led an entire army against a war they had against the hunters and came back with the least amount of casualties ever recorded in Vampire history. And that was when he was pregnant with Kaname and Rido was on the northern side of Vampiria leading another army against vampires. The hunters took this opportunity to raid the land but his mother was there to stop the war before it led to any bloodshed. Kaname was so proud to know how strong his mother was.

His mother backed this incident that he said that for his choice, he saw the aura of the Vampire Ancestor Kaname who blessed his child when Haruka got wounded a little. Saying he transferred his energy into his young Kaname. Thus, Haruka gave Kaname this name, finding it fitting for him.

To this day Kaname thinks that his mother just used to tell this story to help Kaname sleep. But, a huge part of Kaname believed that his mother wasn’t lying. Haruka never lied.

Kaname smiled as another image of Zero flashed in front of his eyes.

“…me… Kaname?” asked Takuma. Kaname got out of his daze as he looked at Takuma. The said blond just smiled and looked at Kaname and said “we are here. Your parents and brother are waiting inside. I will see you after half an hour.” Takuma was about to leave when Kaname held his hand and said “my father trusts Tomoe-san with his heart and I trust you more than anyone. So I would very much like it if you would join me at the table and have some tea.” There was raw sincerity in those garnet orbs. Emerald orbs shined with glee as Takumas heart swelled with feelings and eyes welled with unshed tears and emotions as he said “but I couldn’t Kaname.” Kaname came close as he put a reassuring hand on Takumas shoulder and said firmly “Takuma, you are family. And there is a rule my mother made, that _family never gets left behind on anything._ You are family. Let us have tea now. You wouldn’t want to keep my parents waiting now would you?” Takuma choked on a sob as he said “No! I would never.”

Kaname smiled as he entered the tea-room where everyone was seated. Rido smiled and welcomed Takuma. Haruka smiled and said “I am glad to have finally met you Takuma-kun. Kaname used to talk about you a lot. And desperately wish and prayed to Ancestor to see you again. I am glad my beloveds’ wish was granted. Welcome to the family. Please enjoy.” Takuma bowed elegantly as he said “it is my pleasure to be graced by your company Your Majesty. It is my good luck and your good will that you let me near My King given my past. Thank you. His Majesties most kind, most gracious.” Saying this he took a seat. Kaname smiled as butlers’ poured tea and placed fresh rose jam in front of Takuma with butter cookies. Takuma looked at Kaname; who smiled and put an elegant finger to his lips. Takuma smiled and ate the cookies happily.

Kaname looked at his father and said “father?”

“Yes son?”

“Did Tomoe-san find anything about the intruder?”

Rido looked at Kaname and said “Tomoe used a spell to figure out the aura and there were a few. First one was yours, the second was Princess Yuukis’ Knight Zeros’, third was Madame Shizukas’ and the fourth one was Princess Saras’. Now I know that you were there, I need to know which one was out of the three. Tomoes spell has this limit. It cannot lead us to the person you were looking for.”

“I said I felt a purebloods presence.”

“Well, both Shizuka and Sara are high ranked purebloods with huge armies and ranks. We cannot point them out for spying. It will lead to civil war. And I don’t want your rule to start with war. I would rather it starts peacefully.”

“But what if they try to harm the one I am going to choose as my Queen?”

“Then do the most rational thing you can do.”

“What will that be?”

“Avoid your Queen to make them believe that they were mistaken. You’ve already confused the said person by not announcing your Queen and announcing to proceed with the ceremonies. Confuse them more.”

“So you want me to play chess?”

“Exactly! Usually the Queen protects the King. Here, protect your Queen by clever thinking. You were always good at it.”

Kaname looked at Rido and nodded. His father had a point. Now he just needed to tread carefully. Maybe he could communicate with Zero using his familiars. The weakest one- the transparent wisps. Because without looking at his love he wouldn’t know how long he would be able to survive.

Kaname took a deep breath readying himself for the difficult task he was going to do.

_May the Kuran ancestor help me through this! Please don’t give up on me My Queen. For I am doing this for **us** to have a future._

Once they were finished Kaname and Takuma excused themselves and once they entered Kanames’ study; Kaname set his chessboard as he looked at Takuma with a plain face and said “Takuma?”

“Yes My King?”

“Keep an eye on Shizuka and Sara. I don’t want them stepping out of their lines.”

“Understood!” with this said Takuma left to talk to their maids to keep a strict eye on the two.

* * *

 

Aidou was talking a walk outside in the gardens.  It was described as a formal garden. The bonsai trees lined the perfect lawn in their wooden boxes. In the center there was a pond as large as a small lake with flowering lily pads and a wooden bridge that crossed the middle so you could look down at the koi carp. The flower beds were a riot of May color and even on close inspection they were weed-free.

Aidou looked at the small lake and saw his reflection. The Palace was beautiful. He loved the nature. He had accepted his fate and wasn’t going to probe any further with Tsukiko. If she were worthy she would be chosen as the Queen. If she wasn’t then he hoped she would find someone better.

He hopped from one small stone in the lake to another to reach the other side of the garden.

Admiring the floral work he stood in front of a beautiful fountain as he manipulated a small streak of water and turned it into the same sculptor as the fountain; just the one he made was of ice.

“That’s a beautiful ability you have.” A lazy voice came from behind.

Without thinking Aidou attacked using a streak of ice. Which suddenly turned into steam. Aidou charged forward in the mist to kick the person, only to be dodged and held. When Aidou felt like he couldn’t move he felt a husky voice in his ear which sent shivers up his spine; “don’t get angry at me. I was just admiring your abilities. They’re beautiful. Just like their owner.”

Aidou blushed a deep shade of red and looked back to see a tall man with fiery orange hair, droopy eyes and a lazy smile adorning his sharp features. As the young blond struggled the said brute let go and bowed graciously in front of the blond and said “the name is Akatsuki Kain. I am the major General and head of security of the army of Vampiria. It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance Lord Aidou.” He extended his hand which Aidou gave reluctantly. Kain kissed the top of the soft hand and said “soft.” Saying this the tall vampire straightened his posture and asked “would my lord wish that I showed him around?” Aidou flushed and said “I can see the Palace by myself thank you very much.” With this he started walking away when he heard Kain ask “I didn’t get your name my beautiful lord.” Aidou turned ten shades darker as he said all flustered “it’s Hanabusa Aidou.” With this he stormed away.

Kain ran a hand through his locks and smiled as he walked back to the grounds.

Aidou ran in a nearby hall to calm his erratically beating heart. He took a peek to see Kain walking back. Aidous stomach did a flip-flop as he looked at his hand. He had heard stories about Vampires knowing about their destined mates just by the touch of a hand. But he never thought he would be able to experience it first-hand. The young blond clutched his hand near his heart and walked away with a shake of his head.

_This is not love. It is most definitely **NOT** love! _The young blond declared to himself in his thoughts to calm his erratically drumming heart.

* * *

 

Once Yuuki and Zero were done eating they took a look through the shops where Yuuki did some shopping. There was a breakfast, a lunch, a dinner, an outing and an evening tea she had to spend with Kaname and she wanted to buy something prettier than the ones she already had.

She asked for Zeros advice and opinion. No matter how badly she wanted to deny it her pet had an excellent sense of fashion. And he was honest with her when it came to things like these.

For breakfast she chose a knee-length red dress that was flowy at her hips giving it a nice flare. And black heels. The heels weren’t too high, just two inches block heels. Because she wanted movement at breakfast. For lunch she chose a thigh-length white dress with orange floral patterns that accentuated the curves of her waist and hid the curves of her hips. And orange open shoes with a small pencil heel. For dinner she chose a black three quarter lace dress with a red belt holding it together as it danced with the way she walked. The dress showed off her neck and a lot of shoulder to create the mood. She chose red heels with the dress for fierceness. For the outing she chose a cool blue dress that was strapless and was tight around the curves of her body. It had a white gloves to go with it and a white clutch and formal blue heels with a white bow for easy movement. For her evening tea the Princess chose a teal shirt with skirt and a hat and sunglasses. It went with white gloves and formal heels.

Zero had complimented each and every one of the looks she adorned after Zero picked out the clothes.

It was already getting late so both of them came back into the Palace.

Once inside the Palace. All the guests were served dinner and were shown to their rooms.

The day had exhausted everyone and everyone slept immediately.

* * *

 

Zero laid in his bed as he felt some presence appear. Quickly, Zero pointed his bloody Rose at the reason of the presence only to see Kaname stand there with a warm smile.

Zero lowered his gun and got up. He was wearing a blue Tee and gray trousers.

Kaname smiled and took a step forward as he said with warmth “how was your day Zero?”

Zero looked at Kaname with a plain face and said “It was fine Your Majesty. But you needed not to bother yourself by coming here.”

Kaname still in bliss to see Zero continued “Zero, I told you to add _My_ rather than any other honorific. But I believe you had more than just a fine day. Hm?”

Zero looked at Kaname with a blank expression and said “Sire, I am not obliged to answer you. I am not answerable to you. The only person I am answerable to is my Queen; Princess Yuuki. Please refrain yourself from coming to a slaves chamber. Please know your place and let me focus on my duty. Please leave.”

Kaname looked at Zero as their eyes met. Zero saw hurt flash through Kanames eyes. And Kaname saw a person who had no emotion- pure stoicism.

Taking a step back Kaname said “you are not _my_ Zero.”

“I belong to My Queen only and nobody else Sire. You must have been mistaken.”

“Indeed I was. I thought you were _my_ Zero. I apologize. I will take my leave. Sleep well Princess Yuukis knight. Good night.”

Without waiting for a reply Kaname was gone and Zero fell backwards with the release of powers that rushed as Kaname left Zeros chambers.

* * *

 

As Zero fell backwards a tear escaped his eye and he said while placing a hand on his eyes “I’m sorry My King. But I cannot abandon her. And you deserve a pureblood. Not a carrier Level E whore….”

* * *

 

Kaname came back into his room as he let his grief take over. It destroyed the walls and furniture around him as no tears escaped him yet a severe ache took over his heart.

Any more worse and he would die.

Kaname could feel his heart turn cold. His fingers turned colder. And his skin turned paler than ever as his heart turned to ice.

He closed his eyes and let the energy make one last escape from his system as he opened them and everything stilled.

His eyes burnt a scarlet shade as he growled lowly….

“ _Lies… all lies….”_

There lay a chessboard with the Queen shattered and the King cracked and all the pieces started moving as Kaname said in an ice-cold tone “let the games begin.”

* * *

 

Zero felt a shiver as another wave of pain hit him.

He wished his King was fine. He never wished to hurt the King but this had to be done.

Zero felt so cold.

Everything was cold again.

Zero clutched his heart as he whispered “ _I’m sorry…”_

Repeating the same words over and over again as he passed out with severe migraine.

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HELLO ONCE AGAIN LOVELY READERS AFTER ONE AND A HALF YEAR. I HOPE THIS CHAPTER WAS WORTH THE WAIT.  
> PLEASE REVIEW. I WILL SEE YOU SOON.  
> TAKE CARE LOVELIES.

**Author's Note:**

> ANO…. UMM…. HOW DO I SAY IT….  
> FILLER CHAPTER; THIS MIGHT ANSWER THE RESPONSIBILITIES OF A QUEEN AND THE FACT THAT KANAME HAS TO CHOOSE A WOMAN.  
> WELL, ANY GUESSES ON WHO WILL MAKE AN ENTRY IN THE NEXT CHAPTER?  
> REVIEW!  
> I PROMISE I’LL UPDATE SOONER THIS TIME.  
> BUT LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK ^^  
> UNTIL NEXT TIME ^^


End file.
